We'll Never Change
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Zach and Cammie have been friends since the beginning. They went to the same grade school. They hang out everyday together and are inseperable. They both know they will make it into Gallagher and Blackthorne. Now there's something about Zach that will put Cammie in danger and change their friendship. No matter what danger, one things stands. They'll never change.
1. Things Were Never Going To Be The Same

**Fourteen Years Ago**

I sat on the swing at the front of our yard.

I wasn't actually swinging…I was just sitting.

The breeze that blew past me pushed back my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the coolness. Something else blew past me. A familiar scent filled the air around me and my eyes flew open.

"Hey Zach."

He replied "Hey Cam" and started to push me.

Our days usually started like this, I would sit on the swing and he would come up silently behind me and begin to push me. It was our normal routine.

"Is your dad home yet," he asked, pushing me softly.

"No…we haven't heard from him," I said quietly, my eyes staring at the ground as it went past me.

"I'm sure he's fine Cam," he pushed me a little harder. "Yeah, my dad has come back from every mission safely before….why wouldn't he this time?" "Exactly," he stepped off to the side and I swung my legs to keep myself going.

"How's Joe?"

"He hasn't answered either," Zach said worriedly, making eye contact.

I dragged my foot across the ground and stopped myself.

"Zach, do you think they're okay?"

He walked behind me and pushed me again but this time I hopped off the swing. "Zach," I said in a low voice and he turned to look at me.

He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know Cam. We won't know until they come home." I forced myself to look into his eyes.

Whenever I looked into Zach's eyes I felt calm and I didn't worry.

I felt…happy.

"So," he ran his hand down to mine and took it gently, "you're mom told me you got an acceptance letter to Gallagher."

I tensed a little, not used to holding hands with anyone beside my mom and dad.

"Yeah," he led me over to the sidewalk that led to the park, "I got one about last week. I'm already packed to go."

We walked slowly.

We walked past houses and dogs that parked as we walked anywhere near the fence.

After a while he said "I got a letter from Blackthorne." I turned to him. "Zach, that's great! When did you get it?" "Two weeks ago…Joe doesn't know though." I gave him a sad smile and asked "You're going to accept it aren't you?"

He bit his lip in a way that made him look so cute and whispered "Yeah."

"You know how I think about you won't change," I squeezed his hand.

He stopped and held my hand tightly, to the point of where it hurt.

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worried about Z?"

He looked me in the eye and said "I'm afraid of what they'll make me."

I bit my bottom lip, forced the tears back, and pulled him against me. "It doesn't matter what happens to you Zachary Goode. You're still my best friend and I'll always love you," I mumbled against his chest.

Ever since Zach and I were younger he's been taller me, it was something I had come to love.

"I'll always love you too Cam."

We stood in each other's arms for a while until he whispered "Cam, I have a question."

"Yeah Zach?"

"If you go to Gallagher…can I call you Gallagher Girl?"

I laughed and pulled back at arm's length.

"Of course you can. As long as I get to call you Blackthorne Boy."

He smiled and then grew a serious face.

His hand came up and cupped my chin, holding my face up to his. I got lost in his beautiful green eyes. "I want to kiss you Cam. Can I?"I nodded, not being able to talk. He leaned in and our lips brushed.

Before his lips could press against mine someone yelled "Cameron!"

We spun around and saw my mom running to us.

Tears streamed down her face and her steps were choppy and uneven as she ran.

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Morgan?"

"Cammie," she pulled me away from Zach and into her arms.

"Mom, what's wrong," I demanded, my body shaking as her sobs wracked hers.

"It's…it's," she couldn't get it out.

"Rachel!"

I looked past my mom and saw Joe running towards us.

"**Joe**," Zach yelled and ran to him.

Joe hugged Zach tightly and then pulled me away from my mom.

"Cam, there's something we need to tell you." Joe was here…but my dad wasn't.

"Joe, where's my dad," I demanded.

"Cam, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I dropped to my knees on the hard cement sidewalk and curled into a ball.

I felt Zach wrap his arms around me and he held me.

He held me as I cried my heart out.

From that point on things would never be the same.


	2. The Boys Are Back

**Cammie POV**

"Morgan get up!"

My covers were pulled off me and someone pulled me out of bed.

I hit the hard floor with a thud and jumped up to my feet in seconds.

"BAXTER," I yelled and lunged at her. She laughed and dodged my flying body.

"Can you guys hush, I'm trying to sleep," Macey groaned.

Bex and I shared a look and then pulled her off the bed.

She landed on her back and hit her head on the ground. "You two are dead," she muttered.

The door opened to the bathroom and Liz walked out. "The bathroom is open for whoever is going next," she announced and then darted out of the way as Macey and I fought for the bathroom.

Naturally, Macey won and I was stuck sitting on my bed sourly.

"So Cameron," I shot Bex a nasty glance, "have you heard from Price Charming lately?"

I smiled at the thought of Zach.

He had visited with Joe over the summer when I was at my grandparent's house in Nebraska.

His smile, laugh, and eyes made me melt every time.

"We hung out over summer for a week, but he had to leave soon to do something with Joe." "They were probably trying to find leads on the Circle," Liz said happily. "Most likely," I stood up and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Consider yourself lucky Cam," Bex sat down grumpily on her bed, "I haven't heard from Grant in four months." "Zach said something about how he and Jonas were on a summer mission," I said.

Liz stared down at the ground, probably thinking about how many firewalls Jonas was breaking down at this moment.

"I'm sure their fine," Bex said, smiling.

"Joe would be super careful…he wouldn't do anything that would put Zach in danger," Liz said and then laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Besides that," she moved and went to walk out the door, "nothing would keep Zach from you."

**[{Thirty Minutes Later}] **

I sat with Macey, Liz, and Bex at our normal table eating cinnamon rolls, when my mom stood up.

"Ladies of Gallagher. I would like to welcome you and welcome you back to school safely and soundly."

Bex chuckled next to me.

"We have a couple of visitors who will stay with us for the rest of the year to stay safe. Please do not ask questions about why they are here."

My mom gave my friends and I a look like "that doesn't include you four".

Macey pinched my arm and I snapped "What?" "Look who it is," she whispered, pinching me again for snapping at her.

I looked past my mom and saw Mr. Solomon slipping into a chair next to Madame Dabney.

Why would Mr. Solomon need protection?

Why would my mom talk about him as they?

"These boys you already know. Some of you have very strong relationships with them."

This time my mom gave me a very strong look.

I stared down at the floor and despite the whispering, I tuned everything out. I knew who was coming…and the reason they were coming wasn't good.

"Please welcome, Jonas, Grant, and Zachary from Blackthorne Institute."

The doors opened and Zach, Grant, and Jonas walked into the Dining Hall.

I resisted the urge to run to Zach and throw my arms around him.

He was here because he was in danger, I just didn't know by whom.

The girl's around us were whispering and pointing (like they didn't spend their entire academic careers learning to be secretive) but I could tell Bex and Liz were resisting running to Grant and Jonas too.

"Enjoy your breakfast," my mom sat down.

Zach made his way over to me hurriedly and I stood up.

Girls stared at me but I ran to him.

Soon enough he was right in front of me.

I threw my arms around him and held him tightly, my face buried in his chest.

He was shaking a little but so was I.

"You're fine right," I breathed.

"Yes Cam," he exhaled and hugged me tighter.

I didn't care that all of the Dining Hall was watching us, I was just glad I had him in my arms, safely.

"You have to tell me everything Zach," I whispered.

"I will Cammie, I promise," he tightened his arms around me.

When Zach had come to Nebraska the thing he did most was hold me as I cried.

It wasn't the best way to spend time with him but he never complained.

He never did.


	3. Finding Out Things I Don't Want To Know

**Cammie POV**

Let's just say, almost-breaking-into-tears-at-the-sight-of-my-best -friend-walking-into-the-Dining-Hall-on-the-first- day-of-school-because-he-was-in-danger, wasn't the way I expected my first day to start off.

Naturally I had Liz calculate the probability of something like this happening the night before and there was a pretty good percentage of it happening.

It's just how life goes for me.

I sat next to Zach in every class.

We didn't talk much but we did pass notes in CoveOps.

"_Why are you in danger Zach? Who did this to you? Why are you here," _I wrote and then slipped it under his hand. He read it quickly and then wrote back. I slid my finger over it, smearing the pencil lead a little. "**You always worry about me don't you Gallagher Girl? I'm fine Cam and I always will be. Grant, Jonas, and I just had to leave Blackthorne because it wasn't safe anymore.**"

"_Why isn't it safe," _I wrote, but before he could read it, Mr. Solomon plucked it off our table.

"Mr. Goode, Miss Morgan, I will be taking this."

I looked at Zach and rolled my eyes.

"Miss Morgan please refrain from rolling your eyes at the back of my head," he said as he walked up to the front of the room.

I went to drop my head onto the table but Zach's arm shot under my forehead and I hit bone instead.

He chuckled as I gave him a dirty look.

"Now, who can tell me what maneuver you would use if you were attacked by a 380 pound male?"

Mick raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Morrison?"

"You would use the Triple-Meddlesome Maneuver."

"What would that be made of Cameron?"

I picked my head up and asked "Sir?"

"What does the Triple-Meddlesome Maneuver consist of Cameron?"

"Why does he insist on calling me Cameron," I thought sourly, but answered "The Triple-Meddlesome Maneuver is made of a spin kick to the stomach, three punches to the chest, stomach, and groin, and a final blow to the head, knocking the guy unconscious and possibly killing him."

I heard Zach breathe "know-it-all" but he smiled anyway.

"Very good Miss Morgan," Mr. Solomon nodded and then sat down on his desk.

It reminded me of the first day we had him as a teacher.

"Everyone close your eyes," we did, "now from the view you had of the room, picture every single person in the class."

I did and I was especially focusing on the boy next to me.

"Now get up and move to a different seat."

Zach grabbed my hand before we stood and walked me over to a different seat.

As I sat down, his hand disappeared.

Now I wouldn't know where he was, or so I thought.

"Now, open your eyes."

I did and saw that no one had moved. Zach had walked us around making me think we had moved. I couldn't believe I had fallen for it.

I tried not to show my disappointment but Zach rubbed my back and laughed.

"I'm good at what I do."

"What tricking people?"

He shook his head.

"Making people believe one thing when it's actually the other."

I laughed.

"You've never changed huh?"

In all seriousness he said "I'll never change Cammie."

**[{Three Hours After Classes}] **

I sat in the library with Zach, doing homework quietly.

We hadn't talked.

Mostly because of the fact the librarian would have our hides.

We didn't want to start talking about why Zach was here.

Finally, I closed my book and stared him in the eyes.

"Zachary, why are you here?"

"Cameron," he warned, and went back to reading his book.

"Zach please, you haven't told me anything," I begged.

"Cam, I don't want to talk about it," he avoided eye contact.

I reached out, closed his book, and took his hand in mine. I reached up and traced his jaw with my finger tips.

"Zach, please tell me."

"Cam, I don't want to tell you."

"You've never kept anything from me before."

"This is different. This is something that could ruin what you think of me completely."

"Zach, you know that would never happen. I promise I'll never change what I think of you for as long as I live."

He sighed.

"It's….it's my mom Cammie. She's the one I'm running from. She's the reason why I'm in danger. I'm the reason why you're in danger," he mumbled, staring down at the table. "What do you mean?"

"My mom is the leader of the Circle."

I don't remember actually running from him, but I did.

I ran to the West Tower in Gallagher, one of the coldest places in the school.

I pushed open the heavy door made completely of stone aside and closed it.

I collapsed to the ground in a ball and dragged myself over to the wall.

I leaned against it and shook.

Zach's mom was the leader of the Circle.

Zach's mom was the leader of the Circle.

Zach's mom was the leader of the Circle.

I shook harder, tears threatening to spill, but I never let them out. I squeezed my eyes shut and my mind went blank. I couldn't think and I was shaking so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

The door opened with a loud grinding noise and Zach stood before me.

"Cammie…I'm so sorry."

I still shook but I managed to choke out "Don't leave me please."

He pushed the door closed and then sat next to me. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He pulled me into his lap and I shook against him, my body felt like I was having tremors.

"How long…has she been the leader of the Circle?"

"Ever since I got the acceptance letter from Blackthorne."

I froze.

"Did you know?"

He tightened his arms around me.

"I had my assumptions, especially the way she would tense and freak out when I said I was going over to your house. When your dad died….she seemed…more carefree and almost like she had a sense of pride around her like she did something. It wasn't until Nebraska did Joe tell me what she did," his voice got strained like he didn't want to tell me.

"What did she do Zach," I asked, looking up at him.

"She…she killed your dad."


	4. It's That Obvious

**Cammie POV**

Nothing.

That's what was in my head.

My brain was fuzzy, my mouth was dry, and my skin tingled.

I didn't feel Zach's arms round me but I knew he was there.

"Cam," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His body shook against mine but I never moved my head from his chest.

"Cam, say something please," he begged.

"Zach," I said quietly and slowly, "promise me something."

"Anything Cammie," he said, turning me to where we were making eye contact.

"Promise me you won't hate me if I kill your mom."

He pulled me to him and said "I'd only hate you if you didn't let me go with you."

**[{Line Break}] **

Twenty minutes later we walked down to our rooms.

The boys were moved into the room next to ours and as soon as I opened the door I had a 6' 3'' body of pure muscle slam into me.

"Cammie," Grant yelled and swung me around.

I laughed and hugged him so I didn't go flying across the room.

"Hey Cammie," Jonas gave me an awkward side-armed hug.

"Where were you two," Macey asked, lounging on her bed.

"We were talking," Zach said, sitting down on my bed. "Were you talking or snogging," Bex asked, eyebrow raised. "We were talking Bex," I said, sitting besides Zach.

He squeezed my fingers gently before lying down and saying "Who got their homework done?"

Liz and Jonas shared a look like "We're such nerds" before Liz said "Jonas and I finished all of our homework hours ago."

"I haven't even started yet," Grant groaned, laying his head on Bex's leg.

"I have a little done," she said, smacking Grant's head as he tried to bite her fingers.

"We left our homework in the library," I said, tapping Zach on the stomach.

He opened an eye and said "Let it stay there."

"Zachary," I warned.

"Cameron," he mimicked.

"Don't make me get it alone," I whined. At the word alone, he opened both eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll go. Come on Cam," Macey turned off her i-Pod (I don't know how she got it past security) and stood up.

"We'll be back in ten minutes at the most," I said over my shoulder.

As we walked, Macey hummed a song I had never heard.

"What are you humming?"

"It was a song I heard in Europe when visiting Preston and his family over summer," she smiled to herself.

"So, you and Preston huh," I prodded.

"Don't get there with me Cameron. I could mention the moments you and Zachary have been sharing lately." "There are no moments Macey."

She laughed a "you have got to be kidding me" laugh.

"I can tell you two like each other Cammie. Everyone can."

"He's my best friend Macey."

"It's a classic love story. The bestfriends falling in love...it's hopelessly romantic," she smiled at me.

"Do you really think so? Is it that obvious?"

"You're not as obvious, but I can tell Zach loves you."

"How?"

"By the way he looks at you and how he smiles whenever you look away. He always smiles at you."

"But how can you tell when someone smiles?"

"I can tell when you guys come together and you never leave each other's sides. Especially when you guys did your little scene at dinner," and with that she entered the library.


	5. Our First Kiss

**Cammie POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed, not being able to sleep at head hurt and my stomach was practically screaming with hunger.I sat up slowly and threw my covers off.

Macey and Bex sat up immediately.

"Why are you up," we all asked at the same time.

I laughed.

"I was going for a walk," I said, standing up.

"You are going to stay inside the mansion Cameron," Bex said, her eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Yes mother."

I walked over to my closet, pulled out my all black sneakers, and tied them quickly.

"Be back at five-thirty Cammie," Macey warned.

"I will."

I opened up the door and left our room.

**[{Ten Minutes Later}] **

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was just walking.

My footsteps echoed on the marble floors, sounding much louder than I wanted them to.

No one was awake though…or so I thought.

"Morning Gallagher Girl."

I spun around to see Zach leaning against the wall behind me.

"Hey you," I turned back around and walked again.

He eventually caught up with me and we walked side-by-side quietly. After twenty-three minutes was silence he asked "Are you mad?"

"No."

I really wasn't.

I couldn't be mad at Zach; but I could be mad at his mother.

He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not mad at me." I pulled my arm gently from his grip, stared him in the eye and said "I'm not mad at you Zach."

He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against mine.I closed my eyes, slid my arms around his neck, and tangled my fingers in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I fought against them.

"I'm so sorry Cammie," he whispered.

"Zach, you didn't do anything," I said and ran my fingers through his hair, resting my fingertips on his neck.

"If I hadn't told you sooner, we could have done something…anything."

I squeezed my eyes but didn't open them.

"We couldn't have done anything."

"I should have Cam. I could have tried."

I opened my eyes and found his wide open.

"There was nothing you could do," I smiled sadly, "and you've always been there for me after."

He dropped his forehead on my shoulder and whispered "I won't leave you ever. I'll always be there…forever and always."

I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I know you will."

He pulled his head up and stared me in the eye.

His emerald green eyes left my knees weak and I fell a little, his strong arms catching me.

"Always," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

I vaguely remember my eyes closing slowly, his soft lips pressed against mine. I always imagine my first kiss…which was with Josh. I didn't know kisses could be this amazing...and that the best one would be with Zach.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine, breathing softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that."

I slid my arms back around him, kissed him softly, and whispered "I think I do."

**[{Line Break}] **

I got back to my room at five twenty-nine, getting intense, angry glares from Macey and Bex.

"Cutting it close there Cammie-dear," Bex said, disappearing into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes…subconsciously touching my lips.

"So…did something happen you would like to tell Macey about," Macey raised her eyebrows knowing full well something happened.

I spilled everything.

I knew Bex heard me because I heard squealing over the running water of the sink.

"Now I don't mind you calling the curfew close Cammie," Macey grinned. I laughed and fell onto my bed.

Smiling as I thought of Zach, I said "I think you were right Macey."

"About what?"

"About Zach loving me."

She laughed and said "I told you."

I sat up and smiled.

"I think I love him too."

**[{Line Break}] **

Classes went by quickly that day, each time I sat by Zach I got these crazy chills running through me. Every time he would look at me and smile, I would get crazy, frantic butterflies in my belly.

At lunch, he sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee.

Leaning in to whisper in my ear, he said "I have something to show you later okay?"

He pulled away and started to eat s lunch, but not before placing a light kiss on my ear.

Bex, Macey, and Liz grinned at me and I blushed.

Grant and Jonas sat at the end of the table, arguing about something.

Grant was grinning which was a sign he was winning while Jonas had a frustrated look like Grant was getting on his last nerve. Liz was going over her notes she had taken in class, obviously worried about the test she was going to undoubtedly pass. Macey was checking her make-up free, perfect face in her compact mirror while Bex was staring at her food in thought.

Zach and I, well, we were holding hands, and smiling at each other.

I had never been happier in my life to be with Zach.

I laid my head on his shoulder and asked quietly "What are you planning to do for Christmas break Blackthorne Boy?"

Yes, Christmas was three months away, but it's always best to plan ahead right?

He kissed the top of my head and whispered "Hopefully spend it with you."

"Then you shall."


	6. He's so Goode

**Cammie POV **

After class I changed into jean shorts (not too short) and a plain black tank top. Wherever Zach was taking me was mostly likely going to be a hidden passageway or possibly a secret tunnel leading to the P&E barn.

I jogged down the steps and down into the foyer. Zach stood in the center, which was almost empty except for a few 7th graders.

"Are you ready," he asked, taking my hand and giving my forehead a light kiss.

I nodded.

We walked back up the stairs (much to my dismay) and turned to the left. After five minutes of complete silence I asked "Where are we going Zach?"

He smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I groaned but continued to walk with him.

Two minutes later, we were at two double glass doors that were shut tightly.

Zach let go of my hand, placed it on the doorknob, twisted it and lowered his shoulder. He pushed his shoulder into the door and it made a sound of breaking glass but opened just fine.

"What's so special about-," I opened my eyes against the bright sunlight and gasped.

The view from the balcony was breathtaking.

The sky was a dark red and orange color with puffs of pink here and there. Birds flew over head of all different colors and when you looked down a focused you could see the grass blow in the wind. A slight breeze floated over us, carrying Zach's cologne over to me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled.

It reminded me of when Zach used to come and push me on the swing in front of my house.

The memories were so powerful, tears came to my eyes.

"It's beautiful Zach," I whispered.

"Do you know what's more beautiful," he asked, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"What," I asked, loosing myself in his eyes.

"You," he whispered and leaned down.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt myself start to melt. Zach's arms tightened around me and held me up against him. Our lips moved in sync and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I couldn't get enough of his lips! I had waited fourteen years for the feel of Zach's lips on mine. That was fourteen years I had to make up for.

Finally I pulled back, only so I could catch some breath.

Zach didn't give me three seconds before he kissed me again.

"Zach," I pulled back, "I can't breathe."

He chuckled and whispered "Hurry up and take a breath then."

He kissed me softly, my lips tender from our last kiss.

Our foreheads pressed against each other and I found myself staring into his eyes.

"I love you Cameron," he whispered, "I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

I bit my lip and held back the tears.

"I love you too Zach, so much."

He hugged me to him, running his hand up and down my back.

"I'll always be here for you Cammie, no matter what happens. I will try to be there for you and hold you and love you always," he whispered. I slid me arms around his neck and said "As long as you always stay with me, I will always be there for you Z."

He hugged me to his body tighter, his abs pressing against my own flat, toned stomach, distracting me slightly but I never moved my eyes from his.

"So Cammie…there's something I have to ask you."

"Yeah Zach?"

He got a nervous look (which I have never seen on Zachary Goode ever in my life) and cleared his throat.

"Will you…go out with me?"

I laughed and kissed him softly.

"You didn't even have to ask."

**[{Line Break}] **

We lay on the balcony; fingers locked together, bodies pressed together.

The stars had started to come out now and they illuminated Zach's eyes.

They were so gorgeous.

Every time I looked at them I felt butterflies flutter in my belly.

Zach let go of my hand and turned on his side.

He rested his hand on my hip and smiled at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful under the stars?"

I grinned and said "Since when did Zachary Goode become poetic?"

"What else is a guy to do at Blackthorne besides shoot guns and poison our teachers?" I laughed. "Don't guys usually talk about girls?"

His face got serious.

"Only guys who want only a girl's body."

I cast my eyes down.

"Don't worry Cam; your body is absolutely perfect, especially for me. But I want you to hold, kiss, and love. I want you to be my best friend, the person I can tell anything to," he lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I just want to love you," he whispered and then smirked, "pretty, young thing."

I laughed at the stolen song lyrics and kissed his nose.

"You're poetic and a Michael Jackson."

He smirked that patented Zachary Goode smirk.

"Admit it, I'm Goode baby."


	7. Scared

**Cammie POV**

The next morning I woke up to the alarm clock screaming at me.

I turned onto my side and felt a weird pulling feeling. I reached up to my forehead and pulled off a stick note.

"_Hey Cam, you and Zach got back late last night so we decided not to wake you up early. You might miss breakfast but Bex was going to snag a muffin for you. -Macey." _

I sat up slowly and stretched.

I touched my lips and smiled. Last night was so amazing…it was perfect….all because of Zach.

I stood up and pulled the alarm clock out of the wall, that annoying beeping noise getting on my nerves. My eternal clock said it was six-thirty so I decided to grab a quick shower.

When I got in, I stood under the hot water and let everything just run off.

The worry of the Circle, the fear of Catherine getting to Zach and me, the pressure of school just rinsed off and down the drain. I carefully sat down and pulled my knees to me.

The water ran down my hair and over my body, which was shaking slightly. Imagining how everything just went away made me think about it…and it scared me.

I usually don't get scared.

I remember one day when I was ten clearly.

Zach and I were at the park near our houses on the little gymnastics bars they set out there.

* * *

_"Zach be careful," I warned, sitting on the rubber ground next to the gym bars. "I'll be fine Cammie," he rolled his eyes and then backed up. At ten he looked like a thirteen year old with abs, full lips, and brilliant green eyes. Even though there were ten different girls staring at him, he only smiled at me. "Love it and learn how it's done Cammie dear." At full speed he ran and then at the last moment did a flip. He went about five feet in the air and then landed perfectly on one bar. He giggled as he almost fell. I clapped and laughed as he jumped off next to me. "You're turn Cammie-bear," he waggled his eyebrows. I laughed and then said "Let me show you how it's done Z." I went back about twenty feet and then took a deep breath. Then I started running. The wind blew back my hair, the adrenaline pushed me forward, and the chance to show Zach up was so tempting! I seemed to go in slow motion. Finally I was at the gym poles. I flipped three times in the air and landed perfectly on the pole…or so I thought. Fire spread up my ankle and I screamed in pain. People all turned and stared as I fell. Strong arms caught me and my head hit a rock hard chest. "I've got you Cammie," he mumbled into my hair and then placed me on the ground gently. "Where does it hurt," he asked calmly. I reached down painfully, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, and pointed to the middle of my ankle. He grabbed my foot and leg carefully and examined it. I sucked in a whole bunch of air at the pain. "Yeah Cam, you broke it." "Thanks Captain Obvious." He smirked and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Joe, are you at home?" He frowned and I guessed Joe wasn't. "Cam broke her ankle." Pause. "We're at the park." Pause. "I'll do it. Just come home when you can I guess, I'll take care of her till then." He hung up. "He's not at home and he can't come home until eight." "Can't we just go to your house," I asked. "Umm," he started down at my ankle uncomfortably, "I'd rather go to your house." "Okay," I said slowly, noting his awkwardness. "Come on Cam," he smiled, making me forget his reaction to my question, "let's go home." He slid his arm under my back and one under my legs and stood up. He held me bridal style and then bounced me in his arms a little to get used to the sudden weight on his arms. "You're surprisingly light," he noted as we walked past the people with their mouths dropped open at the sight of how easily Zach picked me up. "Thanks," I slid my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. After about six seconds of silence Zach mumbled "I shouldn't have challenged you to do that. I should have known something bad would have happened." "Zach, you didn't know anything was going to happen. I'm usually really good with gymnastics," I frowned. I am really good at gymnastics. I was at a level most people get to when they are recruited for the Olympics at the age of ten. I've never fallen, never hurt myself, and never messed up a routine. "I think it was the bar," I said after a while. "It's because you had on shoes. If you had taken your shoes off you would have stuck it without hurting yourself." He held me tighter to him as two teenage boys walked past. "When we get inside, I'm getting you ice and confining you to the couch." I didn't say anything. I just kissed his cheek and watched his entire face go red. _

* * *

That was the last time I had ever been scared.

I was afraid when I fell. I was afraid I had done so much worse to myself.

Now I had something much scarier to be afraid of.

I was afraid of my boyfriend's mother.

Catherine was trying to kill me.

She killed my dad.

She wanted me dead.

I pursed my lips together and held in the scream of anger I wanted to let out so badly.

Why me?

What did I do to deserve this?

"Why," I yelled out loud.

That's when I finally noticed the water had gone cold.

Just like my heart for Catherine.

"Why," I mumbled and reached up to turn the water off.


	8. This One's A Fighter

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and help with everything. I especially want to thank **mnash123. **With all the help you've given me, I've become a much better writer. While I was typing this chapter I was listening to the song Fighter by Gym Class Heroes. It helped me get through this chapter and that's where I got my inspiration for my ending from. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**Cammie POV **

P&E.

My favorite class.

When I spar I feel invincible (unless of course I'm fighting Bex or Mick). I can use any moves I want to and get to show how strong I am, how willing I am, how ready I am.

I walked with my classmates into the P&E barn, pulling my hair into a tight ponytail.

"Welcome ladies….and gentleman," Joe added hastily.

The boys stood in perfect formation with serious looks on their faces.

"Today you will be sparring with your classmates. The objective is to beat everyone in the class. Whoever wins and beats everyone will get bragging rights and extra dessert."

I didn't need the desert, I barely eat desert anyway

. I wanted bragging rights, and the ability to beat the entire junior class.

Bex nudged my side and I turned my head."You're going down Morgan," she whispered. "In your dreams Baxter," I smirked.

I looked over at Zach who was looking at me with a disgruntled face. "What," I mouthed. "You took my smirk," he frowned/mouthed.

I burst into a fit of giggles which caught Joe's attention.

"Miss Morgan would you care to go first?" I shut up really quick. "You'll be sparring Mick first," he grinned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Mick and I were friends but when it came to sparring, in Mick's mind, you were a Circle member.

She would bust you up.

"Okay."

Instantly the entire junior class erupted into cheers

. "Come on Mick!"

"Let's go Cam you got this!"

"Come on Gallagher Girl," I heard Zach over all of them.

I felt a burst on energy but held back. Mick grinned at me and charged. I dodged her and spin kicked her in the butt. It didn't hurt her, she got more fired up. She punched at my head and I blocked her, punched in the stomach, and then bent her arm at an impossible angle. She kicked back and hit me in the chest. I fell back, rolling over and landing on my knees. "Let's go Cammie," Macey yelled. I stood up and ran at Mick. She feinted left but I was right there with her. My fist hit her jaw and she stumbled. I took my opportunity to kick her legs out from under her and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

The gym erupted in screams of happiness.

"Way to go Cammie," Grant yelled.

Liz clapped happily next Jonas who was smiling.

"Nice moves Morgan," Mick laughed.

"You too," I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Hey Mick," I said as she started to walk away. "Yeah Cam?" "When I win, you can share my dessert." "You better win, chef's making crème brulee," she smiled.

Next up was Tina Walters.

I don't particularly like Tina and in two minutes she was on the ground holding her sore wrist.

"Eva," Joe called.

Eva has this particular way of fighting.

When she fights she moves her body as if she was dancing to one of her Hispanic songs.

It's gracefully and rhythmic.

Only bad thing for her is it's easy to pick up on.

When she twisted around me to try to kick my back, I spun around, grabbed her leg, twisted, and sent her body twisting in the air. She fell her stomach and looked up at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Te traeré la proxima vez Morgan," she mumbled.

"Ya veremos," I said back and she grinned.

Then I had to fight Bex.

"I'm going to beat you _Cameron_."

"You can try _Rebecca_," I smirked.

That set her off.

She ran at me full speed and hit the side of my head. I felt a little dizzy and planted my feet steady. I punched at her stomach, ribs, and chin all in one. It's like her body caved in. She was steady though. She kicked at my stomach, connecting with what seemed my kidney (all I know was it hurt) and set me slamming onto the mat on my back. I jumped up quickly onto my knees so I didn't count as out and took a deep breath. Bex was a kidney killing machine. "Ouch," I yelled at her. She laughed and turned around to embrace the crowd.

"Way to go Bex," Grant yelled.

I took the moment while she was distracted and dove at her legs. My fists hit the back of her knees and they buckled under her. With a grunt she fell to the ground in front of me. I jumped up and laughed and she rolled onto her back.

"This will never happen again Morgan," she threatened.

"Yeah okay."

"You better be careful Cammie, I know where you sleep," she grinned and went to stand next to Grant.

He picked her up and kissed her deeply, making the other girls smile and cheer.

I continued to win, spar after spar, never giving up.

I beat Macey and when I was done she threatened to draw on my face with makeup while I slept. I beat Liz in five seconds, tripping her and sending her sprawling onto the mat. Well, Liz stepped to punch me and tripped over my foot. She beat herself.

I beat Jonas and Grant.

Grant let out a string of words in Farsi that made the class laugh.

"Face it Newman, you got beat by a girl," Jonas laughed.

Lastly, I had to fight Zach. He was smirking at me as he stepped onto the mat.

"Ready to go down babe?" I laughed loudly. "You think you're going to beat me?" "I know I'm going to beat you," he smirked.

I pushed all thoughts aside of wanting to kiss him and wrap my arms around him and smirked.

"You can try and you will fail _baby_."

Joe blew his whistle and Zach charged.

I wanted, counting down form three. At _one _I ducked his from his arm and went to kick him in the back. He spun around, grabbed my foot, and flipped me onto my back. "Oomph," escaped my lips.

"Come on Cammie!"

"Don't lose to him!"

"Beat him!"

"Don't let him get any cockier," Macey screamed.

I jumped up and squared my feat. "You're so going to lose," I yelled and spin kicked him. My foot caught him in the stomach and he stumbled. My fist connected with his jaw and his head snapped back. He punched me in the stomach and then ribs, sending pain through my body. "Ugh," I groaned and held onto my side. "Face it Cam, I'm better," he smirked. "I am going to wipe that smirk off your face," I mumbled and then stood back.

I took a deep breath and remember that one day at the park, the day I broke my ankle.

"Come on Cammie-bear," he taunted.

My eyes flew open.

I took another breath and ran. He lunged for me but I was already in the air.

One.

Two.

Three flips in the air and I landed perfectly behind him.

My ankle was fine and the adrenaline was amazing.

He smiled widely and then dove.

My body went slamming onto the ground, his arm coming around to cover my head. He straddled me, his knees squeezing my hips.

"You lost Cam."

"Ten, nine, eight," my classmates counted.

I struggled under his body and then an idea came to mind.

I thrust my head up and kissed him. Immediately, his grip loosened as he kissed me back harder.

"Three, two."

At the last second I flipped us over, with me on top. "One! Cammie wins!"

Zach groaned realizing he had fallen hard for my trick.

"Admit it Zach. I'm Goode," I whispered.

"Not yet Cammie. You'll be Goode soon, trust me," he smiled and grabbed my waist, holding me to him and he kissed me hard.

Joe walked up to us and turned to Zach (who was still under me) and said "You need to keep this one Goode."

"I know. Why do you think so?"

"Because," he pointed at me, "this one's a fighter."


	9. Don't Underestimate Me

**Cammie POV**

"Today class we will be taking a trip to Los Angeles, California," Joe announced.

We all stood outside, the temperature was just now hitting sixty-three degrees. I pressed myself against Zach and he slid his arm around me, giving me a tiny bit of warmth.

"In California you will be given an assignment. You will have a partner and you will have three hours to complete your assignment. I will pass your assignments out in the van but for now I will tell you your partners."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and started to read.

"Courtney, you are with Tina. Jonas you are with Liz. Mick you are with Kim. Eva you are with Anna."

Eva didn't look very happy but she linked arms with Anna anyway.

"Baxter you're with Newman."

"Macey you're with Jennifer."

That wasn't a very smart choice.

Grant and Zach had to practically drag those two girls away before they tried to kill each other the other day. They had a fight over none other than Preston Winters. Jennifer kept trying to diss Preston and Macey said a couple words in French that were none too friendly.

I knew Zach was thinking the same thing because he chuckled under his breath which got death glares from both Jennifer and Macey.

I giggled.

"Zachary you are of course with Cameron."

"Again with the first name," I mumbled but only Zach heard me.

"Everyone wants to say your name Cam, it's beautiful," Zach whispered.

I felt my cheeks getting hot and I muttered "Thanks Zach."

After about five more minutes Joe said "Everyone please get in the vans. We are heading to the airport to take the private jet. We will be leaving today even with the time difference."

Zach squeezed my hand and then pulled me over to the van. We climbed into the back and I leaned against him.

His arms slid around me and pulled me to him.

As the rest of the class got into the van (some people getting into the second van) he said in a low voice "I wonder why their letting us go."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Circle wants us…badly….and meanwhile we're going somewhere where they have one of the biggest Circle headquarters in the United States. Why are they letting us go?"

I frowned, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Maybe their using us as bait. You know the Trustees wouldn't let us leave with proper protection. The CIA and FBI might be there waiting. We'll have helicopters flying over head, tails following us, and agents watching our every move. We'll be safe….that's what they did when they took us to the Roseville fair…when they used me to get Joe to come to us."

I remembered that day clearly.

I remembered following the maintenance guy.

I remember slapping Joe over and over because the pain and hatred I held for him.

I remember Zach showing up at the last moment…kissing my forehead and leaving.

"I was safe the entire time," I said finally.

"Joe would never think of hurting you Cam, regardless if he was part of the Circle or not. These are Circle members we're talking about. This is my mother we're talking about. She will hurt you. Even if it means getting through hundreds of CIA operatives."

"I know Zach," I said, slipping my fingers in between his, "trust me."

"But you still act so…relaxed about it," he mumbled.

"Well, do you want me to be stressed? Because under this calm demeanor is a girl waiting for my permission to scream, cry, and yell because there are people out there who want to kill me," I raised my eyebrow pointedly, "because I can be."

He chuckled.

"No Cam. I don't."

"Okay then," I settled into his chest.

"You know, it's kind of scary."

"What's scary?"

"How you handle all this."

"How so," I turned to look at him.

"You make it seem like you're going through hell…like you're going through this alone. I don't see how you keep yourself this calm." "Zach…what I'm going through is nowhere close to hell. It's hard, yeah, but I can make it…as long as your mom doesn't kill me first," I breathed.

Zach reached forward and grabbed our folder with our assignment but didn't open it.

"You make me sound like demon spawn," he grumbled.

"Oh but you are. You're just an extremely hot, egotistical, protective, loving demon spawn," I smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well when you put it that way," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and opened our folder.

* * *

**Assignment: Tail Mr. Alexander Amize **

**Name: Abigail Catura**

**Name: Jason Smith**

**You are to steal Mr. Amize keys and make prints of all twenty of them. Mr. Amize is a janitor who was fired from being a CIA operative. He has secrets and you need the keys to figure them out. You have three hours. This man is good. You must be better. **

**You are to meet on the beach in five hours. **

**Do not be late. **

* * *

"That seems pretty easy," Zach said.

"Don't say that Z," I warned, "never underestimate anything or anyone. We don't know what this guy has been doing in the past year. We don't know why he was fired," I rambled on and on.

"Cameron," he interrupted, "I'm sure the teachers wouldn't have assigned us someone who would put us in danger."

I sighed and leaned against him.

"I know."

He slid his finger under my chin and whispered "No matter what happens, I'm going to keep you safe babe. Los Angeles can be a dangerous place."

I smirked. "I'm a dangerous girl."

He chuckled.

"Do you know how hot you look with my smirk?"

"Aww thanks baby," I smiled.

"But I do know you are dangerous. I also know you like to put your life in danger. Los Angeles is very dangerous Cam."

"Zachary, don't you start underestimating me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He pressed his lips to mine softly and slid his arm around my waist. Then the van came to an abrupt stop.

Zach and I went flying into the seats in front of us. Joe turned around and smiled at the grumbling class.

"Class, we're here."


	10. Getting The Copies

Two hours later we left the airport and got into another van that drove us the huge mall.

As we piled out of the van, Zach's fingers closed tightly around my wrist.

I sighed; I knew nothing I said in the van would change his mind.

"You have your assignments now go fulfill them," Joe said simply.

With that, Zach pulled me along with him gently and we walked into the gigantic mall the van had parked in front of.

"Wow," I mumbled and he chuckled. "Have you ever been to this mall," he asked, slowing down as we were inside. Bex and Grant walked on the opposite side of the mall and Bex winked before they disappeared around the corner. "No. I spent my summers on a ranch in Nebraska…I didn't travel to California much."

He laughed.

It was a beautiful sound, clear and deep.

It made my heart beat faster and made my smile grow wider.

"Have you found our guy," Zach asked quietly.

Before I could answer, someone bumped into my shoulder, pushing me into Zach.

"I'm sorry," the man mumbled.

As soon as Zach's arm left my waist and the man was far enough away I turned to Zach and said "I think I just did."

**[{Line Break}] **

If you didn't know better you would have thought Amize was paranoid.

But Zach and I did know better.

As an ex-CIA agent you would have to pay attention and make sure you weren't paying attention, you would be followed. Mr. Amize was an ex-agent…so he knew he would be followed...but he didn't know he would be followed by teenagers.

"So how are we going to go this," I asked.

Zach slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

Four girls our age glared at me with envy and I felt myself blush.

"You know they're looking right," I said and then mentally face palmed myself.

Of course he noticed; he was a spy in training.

"Oh I know. I'm glad they are," he said simply, hooking his finger through my belt loop.

"Why is that," I asked, almost demanded.

"I want them to see me with you. I want them to be jealous of you."

Three of the four boys with the girls were staring at me and checking me out head to toe. I glared at them and pressed myself harder into Zach. He looked up and gave the boys a death glare that moved their eyes immediately.

"That's the one thing about you being so incredibly hot…boys like you too."

I laughed.

Suddenly Mr. Amize turned the corner.

I slid my hand into Zach's and we turned the corner.

"Go through the bathroom and meet me on the other side. Run into Amize and take his keys," he hesitated and then leaned down and kissed me. "Please be safe," he added.

"Oh Zach, when am I not?"

He chuckled and then let go of my hand.

I slipped past a lady with four little kids and headed into the bathroom.

This bathroom was lit like a runway and about as big as the bottom floor of a two story house.

I walked quickly through the bathroom, only stopping when I almost knocked over a toddler. My reflexes kicked in and I threw my arms around the little girl before she hit the ground. She giggled at me, oblivious to the fact she almost slammed into the rock hard linoleum floor. I smiled, set her up straight, and kept walking before her mother yelled at me for touching her kid.

I opened the door and walked straight into Amize.

He shot his hand out with super fast reflexes and grabbed my arm. I swung my arm around and grabbed onto his jacket. Slipping my fingers inside, I grabbed his keys, held them tightly enough to where they wouldn't make a sound, and straighten myself. As I apologized profusely I opened my purse as if to check if everything was there and dropped the keys inside.

"I'm sorry young lady. I seem to be running into you a lot," he chuckled.

"It's partially my fault. I'm such a klutz sometimes," I rambled on until I saw Zach.

He waved and held up a tiny box.

The key copier.

I smiled at the man and Zach and said "I'm very sorry for running into you."

I walked past him and straight to Zach.

I could feel Mr. Amize's eyes on my back so I did the obvious thing to do.

I kissed Zach.

Sliding my arms around Zach's waist I pressed my lips to his quickly. He chuckled against my lips but kissed me back fiercely.

"Did you get it," he breathed out, almost like it was one word.

"Yes," I mumbled back and started to kiss him for real.

As we kissed, Zach pushed me against the wall and pulled back.

I smiled and slipped the copier box out of his back pocket.

Quickly, as Zach kissed my forehead, lips, and nose, I copied all twenty keys. I snapped the box closed and smiled "Done."

"You're amazing Cam," he smiled and kissed me one last time.

I slid the copier box back into his pocket and pushed him back gently.

"I have to give Mr. Amize his keys back."

He grinned and squeezed my hand.

"We will continue this later Cammie. I wasn't exactly done you know?"

I smiled and said "I know."

I took off running.

"Sir! Sir," I yelled. Amize turned around."Your keys," I handed them to him. "Thank you," he smiled and took off again.

I turned back, grinning from ear to ear.

As I walked to the bench outside the mall, Zach's hand slipped into mine.

"Are you sure I'm not Goode yet," I asked, feeling extremely proud of myself.

"You're good babe, but not Goode. Trust me though, you're defiantly getting there," he smirked.

I groaned.

"Now, where were we," he whispered, leaning me back against the bench.

"I think I know," I whispered, pulled his uniform tie, and brought his lips to mine.


	11. Projectiles

**_Hey guys. I've been super busy with school and all the great stuff. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review!_**

* * *

The ride back to Virginia was long and quiet. Zach sat next to me, eyes closed, arm wound tightly around my waist. My head lay on his shoulder my fingers running up and down his huge bicep.

Without thinking, I sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?"

I looked up to see his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess."

His fingers drew circles along my arm, making me dizzy and he hummed something.

"Why are you tired Cam?" "I don't know. I just am."

He turned and pressed his lips into my hair.

"Go to sleep then Cammie," he said simply.

"I'm too tired to fall asleep."

He chuckled. "I've heard that one before. It honestly makes no sense to me but okay."

I turned my head into his chest and breathed him in. He smelled so good; it was an extremely comforting smell.

"Go to sleep Cam," he repeated. He was tired though and I noticed his voice getting lower. "You go to sleep Z. I'll follow suit later," I slid my arm around him and curled my knees into my body.

"Okay," he kissed the top of my head and took a deep breath; almost a huff, "try not to get hurt or crash the plane while I'm sleeping."

His voice was even but he was smirking.

"I'll try my best. Now shut up and go to sleep Goode."

He smiled and laid his head on top of mine.

"Yes ma'am."

In seconds he was out.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I was still thinking about the CoveOps exercise earlier. It was executed flawlessly but I felt a little shaken up. It was an open mall. There were plenty of agents and people who knew the entire junior class of Gallagher was there doing an assignment.

They knew I was there.

Catherine had been on my mind all day.

It was silly, the fact that she was out there looking for me when she could have gone after more important people. The thought of putting Zach in danger just to get to me was absurd. No one would have told her that I was there though; there was no way she could have been there.

"The CIA has leaks Cameron," a voice in the back of my head reminded me.

The thought was unnerving.

Knowing full well I wasn't going to sleep, I carefully moved Zach's head and arm (he leaned against the window and mumbled something) and left the cabin. Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Mick, Eva, and Tina were all sitting around the table playing a game of cards.

Bex said "Hey Cam" without looking up and I said "Hey Rebecca."

She glared and mumbled some not so nice words in French.

Mick and Eva looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

Tina glared at me. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. I knew she was going to say something and I was going to try to ignore her. Key word: try.

"Where's Zachy-poo," Grant teased.

"The little baby was up past his bedtime so he passed out on me," I took a glance at the cards, "I call next hand."

No one said anything but my friends smiled.

"The way you got that guys key prints today were just amazing," Macey smiled. "Thanks, I almost got caught though." "How," Jonas asked, "Liz and I monitored you and Zach the entire time and you guys didn't mess up once."

"He saw me three times. Once when he walked past, once when he turned the corner and saw me in the glass, and once when I ran into him. I'm surprised I got away with it," I said, clearly mystified how I did.

"You're just amazingly good," Bex grinned. Liz nodded.

"I bet you Zach wants to make her Goode soon," Grant laughed.

I blushed.

Suddenly Tina stood up.

"Who do you think you are just butting in here?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Taking over the table, demanding a spot in our game, and then bragging about you: it makes me sick," she scoffed.

"She wasn't talking about herself Tina," Macey said calmly.

Grant grabbed my wrist, holding me still.

I started to shake.

What was her problem?

"You think you're so special," Tina continued, ignoring Macey, "just because you have the hottest boyfriend and your mom is the headmistress. You bathe in being treated special; especially because your dad is a **dead** CIA legend."

Liz gasped.

Macey and Bex stood up.

Grant went to grab my waist but I was too fast.

I launched myself across the table, slamming into Tina. We went rolling across the floor. My hands closed around her neck but before I could squeeze someone ripped me back.

I kicked and thrashed trying to get back to Tina when a low voice said "Gallagher Girl stop fighting."

"Put me down Zach," I snapped and squirmed in his grasp.

I found myself getting thrown over his shoulder and carried into the room I left him in.

He put me down in chair roughly and I breathed heavily.

I wanted to run back into the room and finish what Tina started when Zach said "Why did you do it Cam?"

"She provoked me!"

"I don't mean using your body as a projectile; I mean why did you stoop to her level?"

I glared at the ground. No matter how many times Tina said something to me I had never lost it before.

"I don't know."

"When I said don't get hurt or send the plane crashing to Earth I should have included no fighting," he smirked. I curled myself in a ball, ignoring his playful banter.

"Cammie," he lifted my chin up. I held back the forming tears and looked past him.

"Cammie baby look at me," he said quietly.

"Don't let her get to you okay? Be strong. Be strong for me," he pressed his lips softly to mine and then whispered "Be strong for your dad."

And with that he left the room.


	12. Traitor

When we arrived back at Gallagher, somehow word of me attacking Tina had spread like wild fire. Everywhere I walked girls were whispering and talking about me.

Thankfully I hadn't left any marks on Tina. Just because I was the headmistress's daughter didn't mean I wouldn't get expelled. At least my expulsion would prove a point to Tina.

"Cam."

I looked up to see Zach's beautiful green eyes staring at me worriedly.

"What," I asked but looked down. In my hand were the remains of my now broken pencil. "Oh," I dropped the wood splinters on the paper. He smiled and swept the pencil up; handing me a pen.

"I'm doing COW homework," I said pointedly.

"Check again Gallagher Girl."

I looked down and examined the writing utensil.

It was a mechanical pencil.

I made a face and continued writing.

"Cammie," he said softly. I looked up tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh baby," he scooped me up in his arms and rocked me slowly. I cried silently into his chest. We sat there quietly, my tears soaking his shirt.

"Cammie sweetie," he asked softly, "why are you crying?"

It was too hard to explain so I just shook my head.

"If it's about you losing control; it's okay! Everyone does from time to time."

I laughed sourly.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

I pushed out of his lap and crossed my legs; facing him.

"Sometimes," I picked up his hand and entwined my fingers with his, "a girl just needs to cry Z." He wiped his thumb under both my eyes and said "I don't get it."

I smiled.

"Umm…hormones are to blame," I sniffed.

He laughed and then said "Alright then; I don't like your hormones."

I giggled.

"Why not?"

He smiled sadly.

"Because they make you cry."

I kissed his cheek.

"I can't help it and neither can you."

He snorted.

"I control my hormones all day every day."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh okay. So you weren't getting jealous when those boys were checking me out in the mall?" He clenched his jaw tightly. "That's completely different." "How so," I laid my chin in my hands and examined his tense demeanor.

"Those boys were looking at you like you were a piece of meat or a toy they could just play around with. They made me sick…checking you out even though they had girlfriends."

"You're so jealous," I teased.

"Jealous of what? I'm strong, incredibly hot, extremely smart, and I have an eight pack," he said smugly.

"You're also conceited," I added.

"Eh, it's one of my many factors that make you love me even more," he shrugged.

I laughed loudly.

I ran my fingers through his hair and rested them on the back of his neck. We didn't say anything; we just stared into each other's eyes for a while. He started to lean in and I closed my eyes. His lips pressed to mine softly, not moving an inch. It was hard not to kiss him harder but I relaxed smirked against my lips and then pulled back.

"Gosh I love kissing you," he mumbled.

I smiled and then pushed his chest playfully.

I stood up, collecting my homework as I went, and set it on my desk.

"Where are you going," he asked quizzically.

"I'm going to eat lunch. Care to join me?"

I reached out my hand and he took it; pulling himself up he smirked "I'd love to."

**[{Line Break}] **

Needless to say, we never got to eat lunch.

We would have eaten but the constant ringing of Code Black detained us.

Zach and I froze, not understanding the whole concept of why the alarms were going off.

"Cam," he grabbed my hand and pulled. I ran out the door, pulling him behind me. In the foyer almost every girl in Gallagher was standing silently. A few girls ran past us and joined the mob but Zach and I stayed at the top of the stairs.

"Cameron," Professor Buckingham called.

Every head turned to look up at Zach and I.

I hurried down the stairs, trying to keep my head, eyes, and blushing down.

"Where were you two," she demanded, grabbing my arm.

"Zach and I were in my room doing homework," I said carefully.

"You weren't the ones to leave Gallagher?" Zach and I shook our heads.

I was about to ask what was going on when Zach muttered "Cam" and grabbed my hand. I turned and saw my mom standing in the doorway. In her hand as a bright red scarf and a note.

"Cameron, Zachary, come to my office immediately."

Without looked at the other people we stepped inside.

"We found this right inside the mansion's doors. She handed me the scarf and note.

"This is Tina's scarf," I whispered to Zach.

I handed him the scarf and unfolded the note.

_ "Cameron, you tried my patience. Yesterday was the last straw. I am sick and tired of you arrogance to notice the danger you were in. I am fed up with your pompous attitude. I am going to Catherine Goode. Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll be…dead. XOXO, Tina."_

I felt bile rise up in my throat.

I closed my eyes and felt Zach open my hand to take the note.

I sat down on the couch roughly and tucked my head in-between my knees.

The world was spinning and I couldn't stop it.

Zach cursed in plain English; making me wince, and threw down the note and scarf.

I started gulping in air so hard my lungs hurt.

Never in a million years did I think this was going to happen. Just my luck. The devil was recruiting at Gallagher now.

Zach started rubbing my back, but I barely noticed a thing.

"What do we do Mrs. Morgan?"

My mom took a deep breath and whispered "Now…we wait."


	13. Let Me Be Strong For You

We were all sitting in the library as Zach and I told our friends about the Tina thing. It was silent until Bex started taling. "That little," Grant covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

I sat on the couch closest to the fire quietly.

Macey sat next to Liz and Jonas.

They sat mumbling about how it seemed impossible that Tina set off the alarms and got off school grounds so quickly.

I knew better.

Nothing is impossible; just improbable.

Zach shifted, moving the couch along the hard wood floor slightly.

We hadn't said anything to each other since we told them about Tina. We hadn't touched. We hadn't looked at each other. It was like the fact that Tina had gone to Zach's mom had put up an invisible barrier.

Slowly I ran my fingers through Zach's hair.

He looked up at me and grabbed my fingers.

He said nothing but his eyes screamed "Forgive me."

"For what," I whispered.

He let go of my hand and turned to face the fire.

Macey smiled at me sadly.

I laid my head back against the chair.

Tina Walters, the girl I had gone to school with since seventh grade, was a traitor.

She was working with Zach's mother.

Zach's mother.

Zach.

Zach wouldn't even talk to me!

Suddenly, he stood up. Without saying anything he left the library. I looked at all my friends and they nodded. Go get him.

I unfurled myself and followed hm. He turned the corner, disappearing into the shadows.

"Zach," I said quietly.

"Don't."

He stood up, his face hidden by shadows.

"Don't try to consol me Cam."

"I…," I tried to get out but his shook his head.

"Stop."

"Zach, you act like it's your fault!"

"It is," he yelled. I flinched. Zach has never yelled at me before.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I'm here Cam?"

I stayed still.

"I'm here because my mom tried to recruit me! I refused. I knew she would just try to get to you through me! I was so mad…I tried to kill her. When I failed I ran. I called Joe. He came and got me," he kicked the wall angrily.

"She could have been dead by now Cam; but she's not. It's all my fault."

He fell back against the wall, shoulders shaking. I moved over to him and let him cry on my shirt. There's nothing wrong with crying. Crying just means someone's been strong.

I held my arms around him and didn't let go.

Eventually Zach stopped crying but we never moved.

"I'm sorry Cam," he whispered.

"Shh," I pressed my lips to his forehead, "just let me be strong for you."


	14. Trouble In Roseville

_**Hey guys! This week went by so fast! Here's Chapter 14! First I want to thank mnash123 for sticking with me the whole time and for giving me the great idea that turned out to be this chapter. Next I want to thank wolfbytes99 for her inspirational story and love for life. Lastly is AlexandraGallagher who even though some technical difficulty happened; she still stuck by and continued to read and review. Thanks you guys!**_

* * *

We were able to go into town this weekend but it didn't make up for the tense atmosphere.

Zach held my hand tightly as we walked along the busy streets of Roseville.

People regarded us as high and mighty and chose to ignore us; which was fine by me. As long as no on e tried to mess with us we would be fine.

Of course trouble showed up.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Cammie Morgan."

Zach and I spun around to see Dillon and Josh.

I took in a sharp breath as I took in Josh.

He was taller and had filled out. His arms had toned muscles (nothing compared to Zach's though) and his hair was cut short. He looked hot.

"Hello Dallas…Jimmy," Zach smirked jokingly, but his tightening grip on my hand showed he was beyond mad.

Dillon scowled. Josh was staring at Zach with such intensity it was like he was trying to burn a hole through to his soul.

"How is our little liar doing," Dillon turned his attention to me, stepping closer, ignoring the growl escaping Zach's lips. "Did you lie to this kid about your life to get him too Gallagher Girl?"

From Zach the nickname was cute and endearing.

From Dillon it was heart wrenching. I choked a little.

"Back up," Zach demanded as Josh muttered "Dillon stop."

"Josh, this is the girl who played with your emotions; I think she deserves a taste of her own medicine," Dillon reached forward to either slap me or something but Zach was quicker.

He pushed me behind him and punched Dillon square in the jaw.

Dillon collapsed to the ground.

Josh stumbled back as Zach zeroed in on him.

"Zach," I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

People were starting were staring and the last thing I wanted to happen was Zach taking out the very important pharmacist's son. Zach finally pulled away from me and ran.

I stared down at Dillon and then looked up at Josh.

"I'm sorry Cammie," he whispered.

I smiled.

"It's okay."

I pulled Dillon up easily and hooked his arm around Josh's shoulder.

"Your boyfriend's dead Cameron," Dillon spit. I laughed.

"I think he can handle you."

Josh smiled briefly and then walked off with Dillon.

As soon as they turned the corner, I took off in the direction Zach went.

**[{Five minutes later}] **

"Zachary."

He opened his eyes, studied my crossed arms, and then closed his eyes.

"Cameron."

I slapped his firm stomach and his fingers closed themselves around my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing," I demanded.

"Sun tanning," he said simply.

We were in the gazebo where we did brush passes and he was leaning on his elbows on the fountain stairs. People stared but I ignored them.

"What are you doing," I rephrased my question.

"Focusing on you so I don't go kill Dillon."

I laughed.

"What? Do you find my struggle amusing?"

I sat next to him and copied his position.

"No, I don't. I've been dealing with Dillon for a year now. He seems to be in town whenever I come in."

"Then why are you laughing," he sat up and turned to me.

"Your possessiveness is amazing. Your protectiveness is impossibly….protective," I couldn't think of another word. He gave me a weird look. "I have to be possessive Cam. You attract danger like fleas to a dog and you obviously don't see yourself as I do."

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"When I look at you I see a beautiful, intelligent, kick butt girl whom I love to pieces. You are dangerous and seem intent on getting yourself killed. I have no choice but to be protective and possessive," he mumbled the last part.

I bit my lip and smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and sighed "I love you Zachary Goode."

"I love you too Cameron," he hugged me back.

"What no last name?"

He chuckled.

"I'm thinking of changing your last name later if that's okay with you."

My heart seemed to jump into my throat.

"What?"

He kissed my forehead, nose, and then lips.

He let his lips linger on mine and then pulled back.

"I'm thinking of changing your last name if that's okay," he smiled.

I nodded furiously and whispered "I can't wait."


	15. Threats and Backups

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. School has been crazy and I finally made a softball team here and I've been practicing really hard for this. Enough about me. I hope you guys like the chapter. **

* * *

When we got back to school, my mom was having a cow…or two…or three.

"What on Earth are you thinking? Attacking a civilian is the kind of thing we frown upon Zachary!"

Zach and I sat on opposite sides of the room; not daring to look at my mother's fiery eyes.

"You could have exposed what we really are here!"

"What are we: wizards" I thought sourly but held my tongue.

"Zachary you could have severely hurt that boy! A boy who played a significant role in Cammie's sophomore year!" Mom, stop yelling. It wasn't like Zach killed him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan," Zach didn't sound sorry, "I promise it won't happen again."

My mom's expression softened.

"It better not. Go to dinner now, I'm sure your friends are waiting."

We both left but not five feet out of my mom's room did Zach press me against the wall and kissed me; **hard**. I slid my arms around his neck and laughed quietly. We should have been in so much trouble.

We weren't though, naturally.

Zach's lips fumbled over mine and his hands squeezed my hips.

"That Dillon kid deserved that punch," he finally breathed.

"I know," I leaned my forehead against his and giggled, "He definitly did."

"I'm glad you agree," he leaned in to kiss me again when we heard "Cammie! Zach!"

We pulled back but not completely apart.

"You guys have to see this," Liz managed to trip herself with her show and went sprawling.

Zach was there in an instant.

His hands disappeared from around my waist and caught Liz around her mid-section. Their contact lasted about point two seconds before he moved back over to me and slid an arm around my waist.

"What's up Liz?"

"It's something I found in the CIA's database. They're threats to Gallagher."

**[{Twenty Minutes Later}]**

**[{The Girls' Room}] **

"These are all the threats sent to Gallagher in the past week by the Circle."

It reminded me of when Abby showed me the threat book for Macey's family.

"These are from Tina," she pointed at the top twenty. "How do you know," Zach asked, moving towards the screen. "Every single one of them single out Cammie. Plus…they say from Tina."

"How come they can't trace her," the fury and hurt from Tina's betrayal was still fresh.

"She's officially off the grid."

"Great."

I leaned back on my elbows and shut my eyes.

Catherine was threatening Gallagher and she had Tina with her. Tina had been going here since seventh grade. Her mother was alumni which meant Tina knew everything about Gallagher.

The only thing she didn't know about was the way to get in and out with the entire security system of Gallagher finding out.

I bet you she was going to find out.

Regardless of the fact Tina had betrayed the entire sisterhood of Gallagher; she was a Gallagher Girl.

She didn't give up easily; if at all.

"Tina will find a way to get to the heart of Gallagher guys," I opened my eyes and gave Zach and Liz the facts, "she will tear this place down piece by piece…and she'll start with me."

Zach's hand shot out and grabbed my knee.

Anyone normal would have thought it was a romantic gesture, like he was touching my knee gently. Any spy or spy-in-training could see the grip he had on my knee cap. If I moved an inch, he could easily make my knee shatter with a simple twist.

It was the only way to get me to focus on him without looking or moving away.

"She will not get to you. Not if I can help it."

The door opened and Zach pulled his hand back.

I let out the breath I had been holding in and looked up.

"We're not going to let Tina…or Catherine get to Cammie either Zachy-poo," Bex walked in and flopped down on the floor. Macey stalked in after her and dropped onto her bed.

"Cam's right though: Tina will eventually get through."

Liz grinned.

"Not if we have back up."

"What kind of back up," I started but the door opened again and one very buff boy with a wide grin and a scrawny kid with a concentrated look walked through.

"This kind of back-up," Aunt Abby smirked.

**[{Line Break}] **

The effect was instantaneous. "Abby," Bex and Macey screamed. They hugged her tightly but still avoided the arm she had been shot in. Grant and Jonas scooted past them and sat on the floor next to Zach.

"Hey squirt," Abby grinned at me.

I turned to Liz.

"She's the back-up?"

"Try not to seem so happy to see me," she scolded/laughed and sat on my bed.

"Yes Cameron," I flinched as she used my first name, "I am the back-up that not only did Liz request but your mother."

"She figured she would do something like this huh?"

She nodded, her hair flinging in the tight ponytail.

She was definitly the same Abby: beautiful, confident, and cocky (almost a female Zach) but there was a part of her that was gone for who knows how long. She had a cautious side now…a side I didn't like. I wanted my aunt back who dared me to jump out of twenty foot trees, not the one who was used for my back-up.

"Are you going to go get Tina back and try to keep her from destroying Gallagher?"

"No, I'm not."

Everyone's face fell.

"I'm going to be three steps behind you if something goes wrong while you guys go get Tina and try to keep her from destroying Gallagher."

Our faces perked back up.

I had a giant grin on my face.

_Three steps behind you_ was what my dad always said.

_** Three steps: in case you forgot something. **_

_**Two steps: in case you needed watching. **_

_**One step: to catch you if you fell.**_

"You promise to be three steps behind at all times?"

She grinned "More or less."

Zach's fingers slid through mine with an inquisitive look.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm getting more later," he demanded before he turned to Abby. "When do we leave?"

She checked the watch that she **didn't **have on and said "In thirty minutes exact."


	16. Trying To Help

I stood outside of Gallagher with my arms wrapped around my waist.

Zach's hoodie hung loosely from my small frame but it still kept me warm.

Christmas was just around the corner and we were going on a mission to make sure the girls of Gallagher were still around to see Christmas. Strong warm arms slid around me adding warmth and I leaned my head back against the strong rock hard chest.

"No one would blame you if you stayed Cammie," Zach mumbled in my ear.

I shook my head.

"Everyone would blame me if I did."

"No. No they wouldn't."

"Yes Zach they would."

"How so?" I turned in his arms and turned to face him.

"I am the girl who brought all this trouble to Gallagher Zach.

If any of those seventh graders get hurt because of me…," I trailed off. "Cammie," he brushed the stray hairs that were being blown by the wind, "you didn't bring this trouble to Gallagher. Being at Gallagher brought it to you. No one is going to get hurt because of you."

I shivered; the cold was starting to seep through the hoodie. I turned away and pulled out of his arms. "Only time will tell Zach."

**[{Line Break}] **

We traveled in a van for three hours and fifty six minutes.

During that time I had been slept on, drooled on, and even sneezed on (Zach slept on me, Bex drooled on me, and Grant intentionally sneezed on me) (it wasn't a real sneeze).

I honestly hated car rides.

Just when I started getting car sick, Abby stopped the car and we all piled out (I climbed over everyone and jumped out).

"Where are we," Bex asked, her accent was thick with sleep.

Grant slid his hand into hers and then said "I believe we are on a runway for jets dear."

Bex was obviously awake enough to elbow him in the stomach.

"We're taking a jet," Liz asked, her semi-fear of heights. Jonas slid his fingers through hers (everyone seemed to be holding hands at this point except Zach and I; Zach was staying away so I wouldn't throw up on him.)

"It's the fastest way to get there without being traced," Abby explained.

In front of us stood a giant jet.

I squinted up at it and figured it was probably the only effective way to get somewhere.

Zach touched my waist and then walked up to the jet. It opened as soon as we came close to it.

"Are you guys coming," he asked cockily and then walked on. I hurried after him just to get out of the cold.


	17. She Got Away

"Lovely, just lovely!"

Bex came storming into the living room section of the jet, fuming.

"What's wrong," I asked pulling away from Zach's tight grip.

"Grant Newman is testing my patience!"

I heard a loud, booming laugh from the cockpit and Bex turned in that direction, eyes flashing. Macey pursed her lips in a way that made her look too much like her mother.

"Grant, if I were you I'd stay in there," Zach warned but a slight smile was playing on his lips.

"What is she going to do," Grant asked.

Not a smart move at all. Bex screeched and launched herself through the doorway, but Abby walked through in just enough time to grab her and push her back.

"You are not allowed to fight each other."

Bex brushed the non-existent lint off of her skinny jeans and stood up straight.

Grant slowly walked into the room; taking in Bex's tense posture. He reached for her and grabbed her waist. "I'm sorry babe," he leaned down to kiss her. Bex slid one arm around his neck and twisted, sending him down to the ground.

"I accept your apology."

I lost it! I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe.

Right when I was about to calm down, I looked at Grant's face, and started choking/laughing all over again. "I'm glad you find it funny Cameron," he snapped but was smiling. "You don't mess with a Baxter," Macey filed her nails (even though they were already perfect), "they'll always get you back."

"Are you guys ready to focus now?"

Abby looked too serious, too much like my mother. Zach slid his arm around my waist and whispered "She looks too much like an actual operative." I smiled as he pressed his lips to my ear. "She is an actual operative you know," I whispered.

Abby asked, "Liz, Jonas, where are they located," giving us the evil eye.

They being Catherine and Tina.

"Not for another two minutes," Liz announced.

"Tina is good, but Catherine is better. She got Tina to tell the pin to her mom's twenty credit cards and they always seem to be wherever Tina's mother is so we can't tell if it's her or Tina. They're bound to slip up though," Jonas said not looking up from his computer.

I laid my head on Zach's shoulder and said "Catherine is too smart to make mistakes."

"Yes but she's also stubborn and pig headed. She'll mess up, just watch," Zach countered.

I sighed.

Zach was so intent on taking his mother down that he didn't realize that she was just like me...besides the whole traitorous-ex-Gallagher-Girl-intent-on-killing-my son's-girlfriend part.

She was smart.

She could blend in.

She rarely made mistakes.

She didn't make mistakes.

Tina could.

Tina will.

Tina does.

"We've got them," Liz announced.

"Where are they," I asked.

"Tina just called from her personal cell phone and forgot to dump it."

"So where are they," Macey demanded.

"They're in California…and by the looks of it," both Jonas and Liz shared a dark look, "they're at the mall we did the CoveOps exercise in."

Zach squeezed my waist and asked "What did I tell you? Los Angeles can be a very dangerous place."

I stood up and stared down at him.

"I guess it makes sense that seven of the most dangerous kids in government history are going there then huh?"

**[{Line Break}] **

I hadn't realized that my friends and I would be coming back to this mall.

I wasn't planning on it and I really didn't want to.

It was too noisy, too crowded, and too dangerous of a destination to try to find someone in.

It was perfect for me.

Zach wanted to stay by my side the entire time but after a few kisses and a thousand promises that I wouldn't go running off by myself, he reluctantly let me go.

In my ear I had Liz and Jonas giving us possible placed Catherine and Tina could be. In my head I knew exactly where I would hide if I was being hunted down by a couple of teenage spies. I would hide in plain sight.

"Oh where oh where could Catherine be…oh where oh where could she be," I heard Bex sing.

With I smile I added "With a killer's mind and a thirst for my death, oh where oh where could she be."

It was a very sick song.

I heard Zach mumbled something about "Devil spawn" before he asked "Where are you Chameleon?"

"You know exactly where I am."

I turned around and headed in the direction I came from.

I had covered the entire north side of the mall and was now headed towards the south. I slid into JCPenny and walked across the length of the mall; exiting out the back side.

"Peacock where are you," Bex asked.

"Right behind Chameleon."

I fought the urge to turn around and continued walking.

I ended up right in the middle of the food court.

I turned slowly spotting Bex and Macey on the opposite side, staying in view but away from each other. Zach walked past me, but not before squeezing my hand.

No one noticed.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned in a complete circle.

They were here somewhere…I could tell.

"What do you see Wise Guy," I asked Zach.

"I know they're here….I just know it."

At least I wasn't the only one.

"Hey Muscles, look for the younger one," I told Grant. I needed to get Catherine myself. "Don't go alone Chameleon." "I won't," I started walking to the Claire's store right by the food court, "you'll be right behind me."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said "I'll be enjoying the view too."

"Perv," I muttered and started walking quickly.

"Chameleon!" I pressed my hand to my ear and winced. "You don't have to yell Bookworm," but she interrupted me with "She's leaving Claire's now." I turned.

Catherine and I were face to face.

If this was a western movie the music would be playing and I would pull the gun out of my hand and shoot her quickly; getting over with it. She smirked. The same smirk that I had come to love on Zach's face quickly lost its appeal.

And just like that; she took off running.

I would be a liar if I said I didn't run after her.

"**Cam no! You promised!**" Zach yelled.

It was a high speed chase minus the cars.

Catherine bumped and slammed into people but didn't break stride. I maneuvered around them, squeezing through the gaps easily. I had to get her and stop her before it was too late.

"Cameron stop," a body went slamming into me and I struggled against it. The arms were too strong but their face was unprotected. I slammed my head back, breaking their nose and the person dropped me. I looked back to see Aunt Abby holding her nose and staring at me in fury. I would pay for that later.

I lost sight of Catherine.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, I saw a flash of dark red hair, and I ran after them.

She was just ahead of me, pushing through the mall doors and jumping into a van with the doors wide open.

In the driver's seat I saw Tina staring at me with confusion and sadness right before the door's closed and the van drove off; taking Catherine with it.


	18. Apologies

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you are in so much trouble!"

Surprisingly that didn't come from Abby or my mother (who seems to show up whenever I get in serious trouble), it came from Macey. "What were you thinking," she demanded.

I sat on the couch of the jet, ignoring her.

The adrenaline I had going while chasing Catherine was gone now, in its place was disappointment. Zach sat across from me, his face unreadable. He hadn't talked to me since we left the mall.

"Cam no! You promised," replayed in my head over and over again.

I did promise and I broke it. I deserved his silent treatment, ever second of it was reminding me just how dangerous that situation could have been.

"Macey's right Cam, you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Bex frowned.

**"****You guys don't get it do you!"**

I jumped up, my eyes flashing from person to person.

"I was feet away from getting Catherine! I could have stopped all this mess before it went too far! My life is in danger! Not yours! When your boyfriend's or girlfriend's mom decides she's going to try to kill you with every change she'll get, then come talk to me! Until then, don't try to process and understand the way I do stuff! When you get kidnapped and tortures and you wake up without any memory whatsoever; that's when you can judge me on the way my mind works! Until then, don't yell at me and tell me how stupid something I did was because I. Don't. Care!"

I collapsed onto the couch; breathing wildly.

No one said anything.

I had proved my point.

They didn't know.

They never would.

Twenty minutes later, there was a slight bump and Abby walked into the room; stone faced.

"We're back."

**[{Line Break}] **

"Cammie," my mom didn't even know what to say.

I was tired.

I hadn't eaten or slept in a day and I really had to use the restroom, but all that went away as I looked at my mother's worried face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You attacked your aunt and continued to run after Catherine?" "I didn't know who grabbed me mom! I just…went on instinct." "If Zach had grabbed you would you have fought against him?"

"Yes," I knew immediately I would have.

If Abby had full strength in her arm, I wouldn't had been able to get away as easy as I did.

But she didn't and I had. My mom shook her head.

"Cameron," I flinched, "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

I stood up, my anger from earlier returning.

"Lock me up! Put me in a juvenile detention facility! Anything but call me crazy and doubting my intentions! I know what I was doing mom…trust me."

I knew full well I was asking for a lot. I was asking for her trust to let me leave the walls of Gallagher. I was asking for her trust to leave the walls of Gallagher. I was asking for her trust to leave the state of Virginia. I was asking for her to trust me to do what I do best: run.

"Okay," she said quietly, "no more crazy chases inside busy malls anymore."

She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "Promise me you won't try and get yourself killed? I don't want you coming home in a doggy bag."

There was a smile on her face but it was forced.

I laid my head on her shoulder and breathed in my mother's scent. It was comforting and made me want to cry. With my eyes burning with tears I smirked and said "I flirt with danger."

"That is one unhealthy relationship! What does Zach think?"

She was playing but it reminded me of something I had to do.

"I don't know, let me go ask him."

**[{Ten Minutes Later}] **

I found Zach on the balcony he showed me before. He was standing up right, hands gripping the railing tightly. He left the balcony doors wide open, almost like he knew I was coming.

"Why did you do it?"

I winced. I wasn't expecting him to talk. I hadn't gathered the thoughts in my heat yet.

"I don't know."

He spun around.

Expecting anger, I was startled by the look of hurt contorting his perfect face.

"You **had** a reason."

I stared past him, not daring to look into his eyes. "I wanted to get her…and end it for good this time. I want to catch her and make her feel the pain I was felt. I just…," I choked on the last words.

"You promised Cam. You promised you wouldn't run off. We never break promises."

Slowly they fell.

The thick, rain drop sized tears sprinkled the balcony floor in tiny sections.

"Cammie," instantly Zach's arms were around me, holding me to him. I cried silently into his shirts, dry noiseless sobs wracked my body. "Shh, Cammie baby please don't cry sweetie," he murmured into my ear.

"I am officially the worst girlfriend ever," I choked. "No Cam, you're not a bad girlfriend at all. You just have those moments when you tune everyone out and put your life in danger."

I laughed weakly.

"You can't break your promises Cam. No matter how tempting an opportunity is…don't ever break them." "Spies who make promises don't come back home," I said softly, burying my head in his chest. "Spies who make promises try their hardest to stay safe and come back home," he countered.

I looked up into his eyes and felt my knees start to give way.

They could make me do anything he wanted me do.

"Be the spy that tries to come home Cam," he whispered and pressed his lips to my forehead, "you have a boyfriend here who couldn't go on without you."

A soft giggle escaped my lips and he got a bemused look on his face.

"Is that amusing to you?"

"No, I just remembered a question I was going to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

I paused for a minute and smiled.

"How do you like me flirting with danger?"

He frowned.

"It makes me very jealous. You spend all your extra time with danger when you could be spending it with me."

As we kissed, happiness shot through me like fireworks, but there was a nagging feeling in the back on my mind. I pulled away from him which earned me an exasperated look.

"I wish you would let me kiss you fully," Zach groaned.

"Catherine and Tina got away," I said, ignoring him, "where are they going now?"

"Well as you left the building, Grant and Bex were able to plant trackers on them. Jonas and Liz have been tracking their exact location for a couple of hours now." I smiled.

"I love you guys. You're so smart!"

He chuckled, a deep rumbling ran through his chest.

"Spies," he whispered and kissed me softly, "spy," he pointed at himself.

"You're my spy Z," I mumbled, kissing his jaw and then his cheek. "My spy only." I squeezed his waist gently and smirked.

"Yes ma'am. By the way, you look amazing hot with my smirk," he whispered.

We kissed again, intensity growing between us.

"I will always be yours as long as you want me."

"So for always then?"

This time we didn't interrupt our kissing with words.

We just kissed and kissed and kissed.


	19. Don't Look Back

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm finally on fall break and I am so ready to relax. Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Zach and I slid into the empty classroom with Liz, Jonas, Macey, Grant, and Bex already there. Bex and Macey gave me reproachful looks but Grant grinned at me.

"Hey Cammie-bear!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

Zach led me over to a desk, sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

Everything was awkwardly quiet.

"Got them," Liz whispered but no one acknowledged her.

"Why did you do it Cammie," Bex asked quietly.

Both Zach and I tensed.

For a while I was quiet.

How was I supposed to answer to that? I already used my good excuses on my mom and Zach.

"I don't know." Zach rubbed my sides with his hands slowly.

"I haven't gotten a lot of exercise lately…so I felt the need to run," I mumbled.

Macey laughed quietly.

"Just don't do it again Cam," Bex warned.

"Okay."

I didn't promise.

I couldn't because I knew I wouldn't keep it.

I was always going to run.

I was going to run until my last breath.

"Sorry to break up this sentimental moment but Liz and I found Catherine and Tina," Jonas announced.

Zach shifted me onto one knee and leaned forward.

"Where are they?"

"Louisville, Kentucky," Liz frowned, "how they got there without being traced is a mystery." "The Circle has moles too believe it or not," Zach said, "which means the CIA's moles shuts them up."

"Like how we found Tina and Catherine at the mall but couldn't find them for at least eight hours," Macey noted.

He nodded.

"Here's a new threat," Liz said sourly and then looked at me quizzically, "I'll start at the beginning." I shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out."

Every nodded.

I knew we would.

What it meant stirred something in me like I should know exactly what Catherine meant. It would come to me. I knew it.

**[{Line Break}] **

Zach and I sat on the balcony alone.

His arms were wound around me tightly, holding me. My arms were around his waist, holding me to him. My forehead was pressed against his neck. We were completely quiet.

The wind blew gently, growing colder with every breeze, but Zach's hoodie and sweatpants were keeping me warm.

"They're planning on leaving," I said finally.

He huffed into my hair and then took a deep breath.

"I know they are."

"We have to go."

"No," he kissed the top of my head, "we don't."

"Zach," I warned.

"Cammie," he repeated in the same condescending tone.

"I have to go!"

"Cameron," he snapped, "you don't."

I pushed away from him and instantly regretted it. All of the warmth I shared with him was gone in less than a second.

"I want to try to finish all of this Zach! I have to try." He grabbed my face gently and said "You don't have to try anything." I pulled away again. "I can't sit around doing nothing Zachary," I snapped. "You don't have to do anything Cameron! Just stay here and be safe! Please," he added.

I stroked his face with my fingertips.

"I can't."

"Yes," he grabbed my fingers and squeezed them, "you can."

I pressed my forehead to his and whispered "Okay fine."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt horrible.

His arms slid around my waist and pulled me to him. We lay down and he pressed his weight onto my slightly. My arms wrapped around his neck and held him to me tightly.

I was a liar.

I didn't promise anything because I could never keep one.

"Cammie, please don't do anything stupid," he mumbled as we pulled back for air. I kissed his jaw, chin, nose, and eventually lips. "Cammie," he warned. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

His green eyes stared at me with insane intensity and felt myself grow weak.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid Zach," I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. "Why don't I believe you," he kissed the place behind my ear.

"Because you're smart."

Before he could protest, I kissed him hard.

This conversation was officially over.

**[{12:02 A.M.}] **

**[{The Girls' Room}] **

I slid out of bed and stood up.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were sound asleep.

I wasn't planning on waking them up either.

I changed into my favorite jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and Zach's hoodie.

I left the room quietly and slipped into the boys' room.

I walked over to Zach's bed and smiled.

He looked so peaceful. On his face was a slight smile that showed a happier Zach, not a dark one. I leaned over and kissed him softly, careful not to wake him. "I love you," I whispered.

I traced his face and felt a tear slip.

It fell onto his hand and his eyes flew open.

"Cammie?"

He sat up, "What are you doing here?"

I placed my hands on his shoulder and kissed him hard. He didn't argue. His hands gripped my waist and I almost changed my mind about leaving. Almost. My hand crept up his neck and stayed there, pressing down gently.

"Cammie," he whispered, touching his neck. His face got an angry/sad look before his hand fell away from the Napotine patch and he fell back onto the bed.

I kissed his soft lips one more time before pulling the covers over him.

"Bye Zach."

I couldn't look back.

If I did, I wouldn't leave.


	20. I'll Start At The Beginning

I got away from Gallagher sooner than I expected. No one stopped me. Maybe it was a sign of good luck…or maybe it was the Fates telling me to turn around. Either way I kept going.

Soon enough I was in Roseville.

The town was quiet and peaceful but I had one last stop to make before I could go anywhere.

Abram and Son's Pharmacy was still open. The lights shone brightly and the heat was still on. I stepped into the building and smiled slightly to myself.

Mr. Abrams walked out of the back, mumbling to himself.

When he saw me he almost dropped the boxes of Advil he had holding in his arms.

"Oh gosh Cammie. I didn't see you there!" "Sorry Mr. Abrams," I bent down and helped him pick them up, "I didn't mean to scare you." "I've been jumpy lately. It's not you."

He stopped and then stared at me precariously.

"Why are you here so late Cam?"

"I…I had to say goodbye to Josh. I was hoping you could pass on the message for me."

A sad, heartbroken look replaced the curious one.

"I'm…I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh…is something wrong?"

Mr. Abrams glanced nervously at the window.

"Josh has…been kidnapped. He was taken two days ago."

I froze.

My mind went into a state of panic.

"By…whom Mr. Abrams?"

"By this lady," he showed me a picture of a lady with emerald eyes, red hair, and pale skin.

"_**I'll start at the beginning**_."

Oh no.

**[{Line Break}] **

I made my way to the airport in less than two hours.

I prayed Catherine hadn't left Kentucky yet.

"Name?"

"Abby McHenry, I called for the private jet about thirty minutes ago," I told the lady at the airport desk. "Oh yes, it is waiting for you outside." I smiled and said "Thank you" in a way that would make Madame Dabney proud.

I walked around the desk and out through the back door.

Outside was Macey's family jet.

I smiled at the pilot as he waited at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello Miss McHenry."

"Hello."

I made my way up the stairs quickly.

I had to get the Louisville as quickly as I could.

"How long until we get there?"

"About five hours."

"Wonderful."

**[{Twenty Minutes Later}]**

I sat on the plush velvet seat in the living area of the jet.

My head was spinning and my heart was pounding.

"I'll start at the beginning."

She took Josh.

Of course she would, that's when my crazy hectic life started, with my first boyfriend. I didn't have feelings for Josh anymore, but he was still a friend…and a civilian.

I needed back-up.

I needed Bex using combative, Macey getting males to do whatever, and Liz to fix the technological problems.

Most of all, I need Zach.

Before sophomore year, he wasn't a thought. Now he was always on my mind. He always seemed to calm me down: he was my rock.

"I'm so sorry Zach," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me.

He might never again.

**[{Line Break}] **

I arrived in Kentucky in no time at all.

Again I didn't know if that was good or not.

I left the airport and stood just outside waiting.

She would come, I knew she would.

A long black limousine pulled up and the back window rolled down.

"Hello Cameron."

The red-haired, green-eyed she-devil herself was smiling wickedly at me.

"Hello Catherine," I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. "Please, come in and sit." I opened the door and slid in across from her.

Next to her was Josh.

His lip was split and swollen, his eye was bruised, and he looked scared.

Yet he still sat next to her, across from me.

I almost screamed.

"Please, let him go," I choked out.

"Oh," Catherine stroked Josh's cheek gingerly, "I don't believe I am going to do that."

"Please, he's just a civilian."

"Cameron, you know that has no affect on me. I used to be a civilian too, until big guys and dark suit came to my house." Josh pulled away and she reached to slap him when I yelled "No!" and launched myself in-between them.

A sharp, searing pain came across my face but I had felt worse.

My arms wrapped around Josh, blocking him from something…anything.

"Cammie," he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Cammie dear," Catherine pushed me back roughly, "I don't think my son would like that very much." "I don't think Zach would enjoy you threatening my friend," I snapped.

"Touché," she gave Josh a thoughtful glance.

"I wonder what I should do with him."

"Don't touch him!"

Being in the enclosed area with her was making me extremely nauseous.

"Let him go and take me."

"Cammie no!"

Catherine slapped him; too fast for me to block her this time. He fell silent.

He wasn't used to playing heroics, he was used to being the pharmacist's son who went to the same school with the same people and would always have a house with green lawns and a family. He wasn't used to everything being perfect.

I wasn't.

He wanted to be the hero in the movie but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted out and he was going to get out.

"Let him go and you can take me," I said slowly, "and I'll do whatever you want."

Josh closed his eyes and he breathed heavily. I finally noticed him holding his ribcage. I winced. She had hurt him worse than I thought. "Please," I had finally resolved to begging, "let him go."

She smiled but it looked more like a grimace.

"Okay then; you have two minutes."

She exited the vehicle.

As soon as the door closed I threw myself at him and hugged him hard.

"I am so sorry." He patted my back awkwardly and winced with pain.

"Is this what you deal with everyday?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry Josh," I mumbled.

"You didn't do anything. I just have to do background checks on my past, present, and future girlfriends."

I smiled against his shoulder. "Yeah you should."

He hugged me tightly. "Make it back."

"Make sure Zach doesn't come after me. Tell my mom three steps behind...she'll understand."

"Okay," he sounded uncertain.

I pulled back and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Josh."

"Bye Cammie," he whispered.

Catherine threw open the door and yanked Josh out. Josh landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud.

"Be lucky she likes you," Catherine sneered, and with that she closed the door and we pulled away.


	21. Our Differences and Realizations

**Zach POV**

"No Cammie, no, no, no!"

I tore into the girls' room, where Bex, Macey, and Liz were still sleeping.

"**Zach**," Bex screeched, pulling the covers over her, but I ignored her.

I spun around and stared at Cammie's empty bed. Her stuff was still here: her money was tucked under her bed and her favorite necklace was still on her bedside table, but my hoodie was gone.

"Where's Cammie?"

"Zach," Grant and Jonas slid into the room, almost slamming into each other.

I turned to glare at them.

In three long strides I was across the room and pining Jonas up to the wall.

"_**Zach**_," everyone else screamed but I was paying attention to Jonas.

"Did you help Cammie get out?"

"N-n-no man I didn't."

"Did you!"

"No!"

"Zach," Macey yelled and I left go of Jonas to turn to her, "what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and then went to sit on Cammie's bed, dropping my head in my hands.

"Grant," Liz asked skeptically.

Grant shifted uncomfortably.

"Cammie...gone."

**Cammie POV**

"I'm so glad you chose to corporate Cameron," Catherine smiled, "I was expecting you to have an entourage." She knew full well that I wasn't going to bring anyone.

I pulled on the restraints that held me to the metal chair in the interrogation room I had been throw roughly into. I gave her a quizzical look. "Restraints? I thought we had I deal I wouldn't try to run." She laughed: a high pitching annoying sound that hurt my ears. "Cammie dear, we both know you can't lie to me."

I slumped back against the seat.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"I was thinking, we could have a little fun," she circled my chair like a hungry shark.

I squirmed under her thoughtful gaze.

"How about we play a little game called Q&A?"

"Fun," I mumbled.

"I'll ask a question and I'll decide if you tell the truth or not. If you lie to me…we'll you'll find out soon enough."

I swallowed hard.

She was going to say I was lying every time.

I closed my eyes, took a breath, and then forced out "What's your first question?"

**[{Two hours later}] **

"Please stop!"

My skin was searing, my head felt like it was going to split open, and tears ran down my face.

It hurt so badly.

"What information did Joe Solomon gave you when he returned from the mission where your father died?"

A whole new kind of pain came over me and almost washed out the other one.

"He didn't tell me anything! He just told me my dad was dead!"

"Liar!"

She turned up the shock.

A scream echoed around the room.

It held so much pain and hurt that I felt sorry for the person I came from.

Then I realized it was from me.

"Stop please," I screeched, my body convulsing in the chair.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I realized just how close to death I actually was. The electricity was shut off and my body slumped forward. I took deep breaths that hurt too much and looked up to stare at Catherine hard.

"You're a tough one; I can see why Zachary likes you."

She made Zach's name sound so evil.

"Zach likes me because I am the complete opposite of you!"

She laughed a cold mirthless laugh.

"Oh Cammie, you are sadly mistaken. Guys are attracted to girls who resemble their mothers you know? You are like me in so many ways you could be my daughter."

I froze, all the pain erased from my head momentarily.

I couldn't be anything like her...could I?

"When things get difficult, we both run. We get strong connections to be but are too quick to leave them. We both share the same weakness to some degree; the man we love."

Her voice faltered.

I wondered if she was thinking of Zach's dad.

"We both have people who want to kill us. We both are fighting for the affection of dear Zachary; you're winning." I snorted; not at the winning part but at the trying-to-win-Zach's-affection part. "The only difference is: you have everything to lose."

I shuddered, remembering the day Zach said that too me, jumping out of the plane after touching my face softly.

"Zach," I whispered, "Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Joe, Abby…my mom, will all get over my death. Some…just may take longer than others."

She smirked, the look so close to Zach's.

"You are too funny if you believe Zachary will ever get over your death." "You just had to say the one thing I feared most huh," I thought sourly.

"Just get it over with," I mumbled.

"Oh Cammie, when I'm done with you, you'll be hoping you died at Boston."


	22. We're Going To Get You Cam

_**Cammie POV **_

I writhed on the ground in pain.

It was too much.

Electricity coursed through my body and the men just laughed.

"She still hasn't screamed yet," the first guy said, but I barely heard him, "maybe we should kick it up." The electricity kicked up at an excruciating level and I screamed. It was high-pitched and almost too unbelievable for me to believe that it came from my mouth.

"There we go," the other guy laughed.

A painful splitting feeling traveled up my throat and the sound disappeared entirely leaving nothing but for me to grab at my throat in shock and burning pain.

I had lost my voice.

"I think she's finally broken," the first man noted and turned the electricity off. My body dropped onto the cold cement ground harshly.

They ripped the tape that held the electrified wires off my arms, stomach, and chest, and left the room quickly.

I tucked my legs into my chin and shook slightly.

My body was still twitching from the increase of electricity they put through me. My head was pounding and my whole body felt as if it was on fire. I didn't know how much longer I could take. Tears ran down my dirty face, leaving streaks that may never be washed off.

"Please hurry Zach," I thought, knowing I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to, "please save me."

_**Zach POV **_

"Mrs. Morgan, you have to let me go get her," I begged.

Everyone was packed into Mrs. Morgan's office all sitting on the couches or floors. Joe and I paced back and forward, not coming close to each other.

"I can't Zachary. I can't risk students."

"Grant, Jonas, and I technically aren't students of Gallagher! We could do."

Joe stopped pacing.

"As students of Blackthorne, you cannot go," he said.

I groaned, the frustration piling up inside of me.

"Fine, don't let Grant and Jonas go. Let me go! You can make it look like I ran away. The worse they'll do to the school is add extra security measures." "Zach," Mrs. Morgan sighed, looking so much like Cammie, "I can't let you go and risk your life. I'm saying this not as a headmistress but as a mother."

I slammed my hand down on her desk, making Macey and Liz jump behind me.

"Zachary," Joe warned but I ignored him.

"I would rather risk my life saving the girl I love than die after my mother kills her."

Her eyes welled with tears and she looked away.

I took a shuddering breath.

"Joe?"

He shook his head.

"You're like a son to me Zach; I can't afford to lose you." Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"What about Cammie? As a mother I know you won't just let her die Mrs. Morgan! I know I wouldn't let my daughter suffer that." Mrs. Morgan started sobbing and I almost felt bad…almost.

"Guys," I turned around to face Grant and Jonas, "please."

Both of them tightened their grip on their girls.

"Macey," I whispered, begging now.

She gave an indecisive look at Bex and Liz who stared back.

They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"We're in," Liz stood up, Jonas' arm dropping from her waist in shock.

"Yeah," Bex stood up, "no one gets left behind."

"That's not your decision," Joe snapped.

"It very well is," Bex snapped back, "Cammie is not only our friend, but our sister. If we just sat here and let her die…none of us would forgive ourselves."

Jonas and Grant stood up, grabbing Bex and Liz's hands.

"We have to go with them. Zach…is our best friend. He saved our butts in seventh grade and now we have to return the favor," Jonas smiled. "Besides," Grant grinned, "I would love to kick some Circle butt."

I turned to Mrs. Morgan and Joe.

"You have to let us go."

The door flew open and Abby and Townsend leaned against the doorframe.

"Not without some back up."

**[{Thirty Minutes Later}] **

I stood in the girls' room, leaning over Cammie's bed.

Her necklace felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. "I'm so sorry Cam," I whispered and pressed my lips to the necklace. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pink piece of paper.

I pulled my hand away from my mouth and grabbed it.

It was a note with Cammie's less than perfect handwriting.

"Oh Cam," I whispered.

"**Zach, I'm sorry for what I have done. I couldn't stand to think that Catherine would hurt anyone else; especially not you. I need you to do three different things. **

**1: Name her Alivia if I don't make it back.**

**2: Don't stop living life.**

**3: Remember that I love you…forever and always.**

**Love, Cammie."**

I let the note fall out of my hand and flutter to the ground.

I dropped to my knees and cried. I've only cried three times in my life. Once when I was born, once when Cammie kicked me in the chin as hard as she could when we were six, and now…when my perfect other half left me a note…saying goodbye.

The door opened and I scrambled to my feet.

Standing in the door way was a red-eyed Liz.

"Zach," she whispered.

I reached out and pulled her into my arms. Liz has been like my little sister since the beginning. She was just as close to Cam as I was. "We'll get her back Lizzie, I promise."

"Don't try to promise anything Zach, promises are impossible to keep with our kind."

I chuckled, sniffed, and then asked "Our kind?"

"The dangerous, killer, always keeping a secret kind."

"Liz," I held her at arm's length, "that's the best kind."


	23. A GallagherBlackthorne Team Is The Best

_**Cammie POV**_

I lay motionless on the cold, cement floor.

No one had come to get me or move me or hurt me. Not that I would have put up a fight.

I was struggling just staying awake.

"Come on Cam," I thought to myself, "breath." I had to remind myself or else I would never do it. "Keep your eyes open Cam," I thought again, my mind voice sounding weaker.

I heard someone screaming and yelling from outside the room but I didn't try to figure out who it was.

"You can't kill her yet!"

It was Catherine.

Obviously she was upset about something.

"If you kill her then we have nothing to hold against them!"

I lifted my head an inch, the movement almost made me pass out. "She is valuable! If we keep her alive then I can get my son to come here and we'll have both of them!"

I lifted my head higher, my mouth forming an "O" shape.

This was all a set up.

She knew Zach was going to try and get me.

"Oh Zach," I choked.

Even I could barely hear myself.

"Don't come get me."

My voice gave way yet again.

I knew Zach.

So did Catherine.

She knew he was going to come no matter what anyone said.

I dropped my head back down and sighed.

Zach was going to come get me...and he may die because of it.

_**Zach POV **_

I sat on the jet, head leaning against the window.

It was raining slightly but nothing to hinder us.

I couldn't believe it…but I was nervous. I had to save Cammie…but I didn't know how I was going to. My…mother…defiantly had something planned. Still I was going to do everything in my will to save my girl.

The door opened and Bex and Grant walked in, fingers entwined.

"That was so stupid," Bex laughed.

Grant kissed her forehead, her temple, and then her nose.

"Being stupid is one of the many things you love about me baby," he whispered.

They stared to kiss and I felt my throat tighten. My eyes water and looked out of the window.

"Oh…sorry man," Grant mumbled. I heard Bex whisper something and then felt her sit next to me. "Zach," she touched my arm gently, "come eat."

"Yeah man…dieting is not the best idea right now."

I cracked a smile.

"I'm not dieting."

"Then dude," he grabbed my shoulder, "come eat."

"At least do something…like crunches? Treat Cam with a glorious twelve pack!"

I laughed at that one.

"I don't think Cam would be worried about his twelve pack Bexy," Grant snorted.

"I would. Nothing like a glistening, amazing twelve pack to pull me back from the dead," Bex joked, poking Grant's side.

"So what you're saying is…you want me to have a twelve pack," Grant asked, pulling her up and sliding his arms around her but I was done listening.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

I've been sitting here worrying about Cammie being alive when she very well could be dead. "No Zach, don't you dare think that," a voice, sounding strangely like Cammie, demanded, "Cammie is not gone."

Something else inside me knew she wasn't.

If she was…I would very well know.

Deep inside…I would know.

Bex nudged my arm.

"Come on muscles, you need to eat. No use in starving yourself."

She was right…I needed all my energy to save Cammie.

**[{Three Hours Later}] **

"You all know this is the most dangerous thing you will probably ever do," Abby paced in front of us. It was freezing outside, but not one of us shivered. Our thoughts and attitudes were much too cold for that. "You will face no greater threat than you do now. Your lives could very much well be in danger."

"Bring it on," Grant and Bex said in unison.

They smiled and leaned towards each other like they were about to kiss but Townsend cleared his throat.

"We have to stay focused. Anything could happen at any moment. All relationships should be put aside. If you show your weaknesses, they will go for them first; I guaranteed you."

Grant moved closer to Bex but didn't touch her.

My weakness was too far away...and could cause so much more damage.

"You have to give it your best shot and you cannot give up no matter how hard it gets," Townsend took a deep breath and stared directly at me, "Cammie needs us…Cammie needs you."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I know…I need her too."

"We are going to bring her back," Abby said, laying her hand on Townsend's shoulder.

"We have to," Macey said, "Cam would do everything in her power to bring us home herself."

Everyone nodded.

"What better team is there to save someone than a Blackthorne/Gallagher team?"

I smirked.

"Especially with me leading the way."


	24. You Will Be Sorry

_**Zach POV **_

I stood in the woods, surrounded by everyone else.

I held my hand in my back pocket and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I have a way for us to get in." They all turned expectantly to me.

I pulled the sleek, laminated card with the Circle symbol and the metal strip on the back out of my pocket.

"Is that," Macey gasped.

I nodded…ashamed in a way.

"My mom gave me one when I was ten. She used to take me to work with her whenever she felt like it," I sighed, "I'm glad I kept it." "This could be the only way we can get to Cammie," Bex said and smiled at me, "we're glad you kept it too Zach."

"So how are we going to get it?"

I was about to answer when I heard the sound of ATV's coming at us.

"Hide!"

We all dashed in separate ways.

I scrambled behind a tree and stared.

Through the woods came four ATV's.

"Zach what is it," Liz came through my comms unit.

"ATV's….four of them. The riders…," I frowned and stared at license plates before lowering my voice, "are Circle members." "You need those bikes Zach," Jonas said, his voice almost as low as mine.

"I know."

The bikes were getting closer.

I turned, stirring the leaves a little bit, and signaled to Macey. She raised her eyebrows at me and then picked up a rock. I turned my hands in a circular motion and she nodded and then got Bex and Grant's attention.

Soon enough we had four rocks all jagged and the size on softballs in our hands.

"On my count," I whispered. "One…two…three." The ATV's came into view.

"Now!"

I threw my rock as hard as I could at the farthest ATV. The rock wedged itself in between the wheel and the cover and sent the ATV flying. It flipped over, crushing the rider and throwing them off.

"What the-!"

Macey and Bex's rock hit the other two ATV's exactly like mine.

Grant misjudged his throw and hit the rider instead sending the ATV crashing into the tree closest to it.

All four riders were out cold.

"Good job guys," I hugged Macey and Bex and gave Grant a high five.

"How are we going to get into the base if only you have a card," Bex asked, climbing onto her ATV.

"My mom always said bring some friends," I smirked, climbing onto mine, "she never meant to stop her."

**[{Twenty Minutes Later}] **

In twenty minutes exactly we were at the Circle's base entrance.

"Cards," the gate guard asked, eyeing my friends and I.

I flipped up the visor on the helmet I "borrowed" from the rider of this ATV and handed him the card.

"Here's mine."

He checked it, scanned it, and then stared up at me in surprise.

"Goode?"

"In the flesh," I smirked.

"Where are their cards," he jerked his head in Bex, Macey, and Grant's direction.

"They're with me," I glared at him.

My mother was the leader of this base…there was no way he was going question me.

"Go right ahead…sir."

Oh I was liking this.

We took off and eventually parked in the lot.

"That went easier than I expected," Macey said, fixing her perfectly smooth hair. "The fun hasn't happened yet Miss Perfect," Grant said, grinning.

"Come on," I started walking towards the back door.

"How do you expect to get in here," Bex asked, shaking the door handle roughly. "Give me a second," I studied the wall. "Zach there's no way in," she slapped the door.

"Yes…there is."

I pressed my hand into the one block on the wall with an indent in it.

The entire wall disappeared and I turned to smirk at my friends.

"Am I amazing or what?"

"Stop gloating and let's go save Cammie."

_**Cammie POV**_

I clawed silently at the floor, the pain too excruciating for me to handle.

"She's still got some fight in her," the lady laughed mirthlessly.

"No wonder the Goode boy likes her, she's just like Catherine," the guy added.

"Again with comparing me to Catherine," I wanted to scream, but I was still unable to talk.

The man kicked me as hard as he could in my stomach and my body reacted by concaving. Blood trickled from my nose and mouth and I could barely breathe. My vision was blacking out by the second.

"How pitiful. I wonder what Matthew would say about her," the woman cooed.

A flash of anger spread through me and I spit a mouthful of blood in her direction.

"Okay, that's how you want to play huh?"

She stood up and pressed her ear.

"Catherine, she's ready for you."

The door opened and Catherine walked in.

Her hair was straightened and her make-up was done perfectly. She had on a tight black dress with a low cut down the middle. If she were near anyone else, she would have looked beautiful and completely stunning.

To me she was just the devil in disguise.

She sneered at me and I was filled with hate immediately.

"Make it quick Catherine," the man smiled and touched her jaw, "you don't want to get any blood on that pretty dress of yours."

She lashed out and slapped the man across the face.

His head snapped to the side and he let out a string of cuss words.

"Leave me," she demanded.

As the woman passed she placed something metal into Catherine's hand. "I'm going to get ready for the party. If I were you, I'd make it fast."

It was over…it was all over.

"I really thought Zach would come for you Cammie. I honestly did," she circled around me slowly; "I guess he doesn't care about you as much as we thought."

As if my dying was painful enough.

"We could wait, just to see if my son will come up. Unfortunately I have somewhere to be so we can't." She clicked the safety off and aimed the gun at me." I would say I'm sorry Cammie but I'm not."

I shut my eyes and held my breath.

"I love you Zach," I thought.

Suddenly the door flew open, slamming into the wall.

There stood Zach, his hair disheveled and his eyes flashing.

Behind him were Macey, Bex, and Grant, all looking livid.

"Zach," I forced out.

His eyes looked at me and his resolve almost crumbled, but he stood up straight and glared.

His mother turned to him in surprise.

"Oh trust me mother," he raised his hand which held a gun identical to his mother's, "you will be."


	25. I've Got You

_**Cammie POV **_

It happened in slow motion.

Zach aimed at Catherine's hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Catherine's hand and sent her gun flying. Zach dove at his mother and their bodies collided.

Bex and Mace ran to me while Grant went to help Zach.

"Oh Cammie," Macey sobbed.

Bex jumped back up and slammed the door closed.

"Cammie stay with us okay," Bex cradled my head gently, tears running down her face.

I heard Zach and Grant wrestling with Catherine but I couldn't tell who was winning.

"Zach," I croaked.

"He's over there Cammie, he'll be fine," Macey said, giving a nervous glance in the boys' direction. "Bex go help," she added. Bex pulled away from us reluctantly and ran to the guys.

"Cammie keep your eyes open," Macey demanded, shaking me slightly.

My head was spinning and my vision was blacking out.

I heard Zach scream in pain and Bex follow suit.

I sat up which only caused me to fall back.

"Macey go," I whispered.

She laid my head down gently and then ran off.

They were losing.

I didn't know how hard it was to take down one woman but they certainly weren't winning.

I turned on my side and caught a glimpse of metal next to me.

Zach's gun.

Inside was one bullet…that's all I needed. No one was paying attention to me and for that I was glad. I turned back over and held up the gun with much difficulty.

It was almost too heavy for me hold.

I turned to lie on my stomach and placed both hands on the gun. My elbows steadied me on the cold, concrete ground.

"Deep breath," I thought, "Make it count."

I focused…my vision zeroed in on the black dress, right where her heart was.

"Go."

I pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly. The gun kicked and hit me in the head hard. My vision blacked out and I could only hear the bullet thud as it found its mark.

Someone grabbed my face and something wet fell on my cheek.

"Cammie…Cammie baby can you hear me," a boy sobbed.

His voice was so beautiful and filled with pain it hurt to listen.

"Open your eyes please," he begged, stroking my face.

I couldn't say or see anything.

A pair of lips pressed against my forehead and fingers traced my lips.

"Zach we have to get her out of here."

Arms slid under my knees and my back and I was lifted off the ground.

"We have to get her to a hospital now," another boy said.

Lips pressed to the corner of my mouth and Zach whispered "I've got you Cammie. I've got you."


	26. Promise Me

_**Cammie POV**_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

That annoying sound wouldn't shut up!

I slowly opened my eyes.

Around me was all white. A pillow that was really plump was positioned under my head, which was throbbing painfully. My arms and legs were sore and it hurt to breathe.

I turned and saw Zach sprawled on a chair, hair messed up and a grim look on his face.

"Zach?"

His eyes flew open.

"Cammie!"

He practically jumped on me. His hands cupped my face and he peppered it with kisses.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up," he sobbed.

I slid my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I'm fine."

His lips stopped on mine and kissed me gently.

It wasn't enough.

I had gone through torture and almost died for this boy…I needed more. I kissed him hard, pulling him against me. He smiled against my lips and braced my neck.

"Cammie," he whispered when he pulled back, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zach."

His hands rubbed my sides and he pressed his forehead to my neck.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered.

I stroked his neck slowly, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left."

He looked up; his green eyes looked piercing through his dark hair.

"Why did you leave Cam?"

A tear slowly fell which he kissed away.

"I couldn't stand thinking anyone else would get hurt," I shut my eyes. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Oh baby," he whispered and kissed me softly.

Tears fell from my face freely now but he didn't try to stop them and neither did I.

"It's okay baby…it's all over."

He hugged me tightly and I cried into his chest.

"Cammie…you stopped it. There's no reason to cry and be scared."

He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"You're safe. You're with me."

He kissed me again softly.

His lips reassured me. His arms held me in a cage that was meant for my safety. His eyes watched me carefully like he was afraid of what I was going to do next.

"Cammie…promise me this time…you won't leave."

"Zach," I started, a fresh wave of tears were about to spill.

"I can't live without you Cammie…I need you to stay with me…to be with me," he bit his lip and then looked up at me. "Promise me you'll be mine…and stay safe."

Before I could answer his lips pressed against mine.

"Promise," he whispered against my lips and didn't let me speak again.

He knew my answer.

He always would.


	27. Epilouge

_**Four Years Later **_

I stood outside on the balcony of my house, watching the waves rise and fall in the ocean. A cool breeze blew over me and I smiled.

It was peaceful.

A new scent took over me and before I could turn around, strong arms slid around my waist and a tone chest pressed against my back.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered.

"Hi Blackthorne Boy," I laid my arms on top of his and leaned back.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and he pressed his lips to my hair.

"I'm just…tired."

He laughed. "You can't be tired baby; we still have to go to the beach with the others."

I turned in his arms and smiled. "I know."

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I smiled.

"Every day."

"Well then," he kissed my nose softly, "I'm going to tell you again."

I laughed and kissed him. His hands moved up my arms and held my face gently. I closed my eyes and thought to myself "This is so perfect."

When he pulled back, Zach turned the ring on my hand; the beautiful ring with the giant diamond with emeralds surrounding it. "This looks so beautiful on you," he whispered.

"You do know how to pick them babe," I stared down at it, "I love it."

His hands squeezed my waist gently and he said "Our wedding day, by far, is my favorite day of them all."

I shrugged and his look turned hurt.

"My favorite day," I stroked his face softly, "was the day I met you."

He smiled again and kissed me.

"Nice save by the way," he laughed when he pulled back.

"It wasn't a save," I tried to say but he kissed me again.

I heard crying from the house and smiled "Someone's awake."

"Come on," he poked my tummy and made me giggle, "you have to go get Alivia ready and put on that hot bathing suit Macey bought you."

"Oh you mean the one that barely covers anything," I entwined my fingers with his and pulled him into the house after me.

He kissed my shoulder and said "That's the one."

**[{The Beach}] **

Everyone showed up at around two when the sun was high in the sky.

Zach, Alivia, and I were already down there, playing in the water when Grant yelled "Hey Goodes!"

We turned and waved.

Bex climbed out of his Jeep and went to the back door.

I picked up Alivia and ran to the car.

In Bex's arms was a beautiful baby girl with olive skin and brown eyes just like her mom. "Oh Bex, she's adorable." Bex placed her in my arms and I cooed at the baby.

"Is this little Reb?"

Bex and Grant nodded enthusiastically.

"She's already gotten in so much trouble," Grant smiled, stroking Reb's face. She smiled at her dad and then gave me a weird look.

"Hi, I'm your aunt Cammie," I whispered.

Alivia clung to Zach just like Reb did to Grant when I handed her off.

They stared at each other and then at the same time, broke into smiles.

"When will Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Preston get her," Bex asked, handing Grant all the towels. "Around two thirty," Zach answered, bouncing Alivia, making her giggle.

"She looks so much like you Zach," Grant said, making faces at both Alivia and Reb.

"She's cocky like him too. I tried to dress her the other day and she shook her head and pulled out a dress out of my closet like "This one is so much better mom". It was adorable."

Zach and Grant set Reb and Alivia down in the sand and smiled.

"They are so daddy's girls."

"Of course they are!"

We laughed.

"Let's get them down in the water before they get too dirty."

Bex and I carried Reb and Alivia into the water and let them splash in the shallow end as we waited for the others to come. Grant and Zach raced to the water as quickly as they could.

Surprisingly, Grant tripped and went rolling into the water.

"Are you okay," Bex choked out as soon as she was done laughed.

Grant popped out of the water grinning.

"Fit as a fiddle."

Zach rose out of the water, his tan skin glistening.

He picked up Alivia and kissed her forehead.

"Do you like the water sweetie?"

She kicked her feet and he dipped her in the water.

A car honked and we all turned to see Macey and Preston drive up, Kodi's dark haired head sticking out the window.

I waved.

They grabbed Kodi together and swung her in between them as they walked to is.

"Hey guys," Macey hugged everyone and then whispered "I hope Zach likes that bathing suit" to me.

"Oh he does."

Kodi clung to Macey's hip, staring down at Alivia and Reb with that took good for you look her mother gave to most of the people in our office at the FBI.

"Come on," Preston pried Kodi from Macey and set her in the water. Kodi flailed, splashing Alivia and Reb in the face. The splashed her back with giant grins on their faces.

About ten minutes later Liz and Jonas pulled up with Amelia.

As her dad set her down in the sand while they were pulling out her floaties, she tripped herself and fell face first in the sand. Immediately she started crying.

"Amelia," Liz groaned and started to clean her off.

Grant, Zach, and Preston lost it.

"She's just…like…you Jonas," Preston roared, doubling over in laughter.

Jonas made a face as he carried Ames over to us.

"Here sweetie," he set her down and slid her floaties on.

"Hey guys," Liz smiled and then tripped into Jonas who fell down into the water.

That set us all off.

For the next remaining hours, we swam, ate, laughed, and caught up.

We talked about how the girls were going to Gallagher together and how they were going to be best friends.

We talked about my offer that I received from Gallagher to be the new Headmistress.

We talked about the trouble the girls would get into and the hearts of the Blackthorne boys they would break…along with a few bones.

During all of this…I couldn't help but think about how everything was perfectly safe…for now.

_**? POV**_

I lay on the bed in the Circle hospital, every breath killing me.

"Guess what," my closest acquaintance walked into my room and stopped at the foot of my bed, "they had the girl. She's healthy and safe."

I gasped the last breath I took hurting too much.

My heart was beating feebly but the news made me ecstatic.

"Good," I croaked.

My acquaintance frowned.

"What do we do now?"

I tilted my head to look at her and pressed a hand to the stitches holding the skin together over my heart.

"Now…we wait."


End file.
